Tron Reformation
by Stone-Man85
Summary: What is the Grid? One girl, who sees only Reality, will soon learn the truth... and so much more.
1. The Grid and the Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, Eureka Seven, nor do I own Tron or Tron 2.0, Tron Evolution, Tron Legacy, or Disney's the Black Hole. Negima is the sole property of Ken Akamastu, Eureka Seven is property of Pioneer Animation, and both Tron and the Black Hole is the sole property of Walt Disney Studios. Original characters are of my own designs.**

* * *

**Tron Reformation**

* * *

_Once in a great while, mankind unlocks a discovery so profound, our future is altered forever._

_Fire…_

_Electricity…_

_Splitting the atom…_

_At the brink of the advancement in technology in the twentieth century, we discovered another._

_It had the potential to change our role in the universe._

_The Computer: it was a testament to the limitless potential and power of the human imagination._

_Perhaps testament was too big a word… for with every discovery… there are also risks found to it._

* * *

_The Grid_

_A digital frontier_

_I tried to picture clusters of information as they transferred and moved around in the computer._

_What did they look like?_

_Ships? _

_Motorcycles? _

_Were the circuits like freeways? _

_And if there were, what would the programs be like? _

_People? _

_Animals? _

_Or something else in between the two?_

_I kept dreaming of a world I thought I would never see._

_And then… one day…_

_… I got in._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bedtime Stories; Unexpected Disappearances**

The world was unknown and alien in its appearance, but seemed vaguely familiar to those who would see it. The sky was continuously darkened with night, and halfway covered in dark clouds continuously firing off lightning that danced along the skies occasionally. The landscape looked to be like the Arizona desert track for a dirt bike derby, only it wasn't anything like Arizona. The land, the rocks, and anything that resembled at all like the normal desert land that most would be used to, was in fact as dark as the skies itself. But it was made out of a combination of what appeared to be metal and glass. There were even sections that were lined like a computer chip pattern designs. Truly, this place was beyond any sense of the word 'normal', as it was far from being a normal place on Earth.

But… it was not without any life at all.

Then suddenly, two motorcycles shot out of the edges of the ground, racing on the desert grounds. Although these bikes were a bit too futuristic to be even manufactured by America, let alone Japan. The design was much like a combination between the Bat Pod from the Dark Knight, and a racing motorcycle. The two wheels nearly merged with the black and smooth superstructure that was the bike. On it were neon light designs on the sides, two vertical lines in front for the headlights, and one vertical pattern outlining a port of some unknown purpose. The front handles were located at the front wheel, while the foot pedals were on the rear wheel. And in the under center of the bike, the engine showed, revealing it to be a centrifuge type of sorts; similar designs to that of a jet engine. The rider was linked into the bike via a hood roof that went up to the back of their neck, and on top of it, a neon light circle was present there. The riders were each dressed in black tight outfits, with some parts were armored pieces. And each of the riders had computer chip patterns on their black suits and sections of their armor. Right now, the rider on the left had blue designs, while the other had red designs.

The two bikes raced across the desert derby landscape, each gaining speed. Although the Blue One tried to outrun the Red One, his opponent was doing its best to run the Blue One off the road. The Red smacked into the Blue's side, slightly causing it to topple in balance. The Red continued to do so, until the Blue spotted a crack in the road, big enough to jump into. The Blue bike disappeared into the cracks, unable to be seen at all.

The Red rider sped forward, ignoring the fact that its opponent had disappeared below. The Rider rode forward, making fast haste towards a smooth and metallic bridge. A bridge that appeared to have been made of the same metal and glass material as the wilderness landscape. And forward to it, far away for miles, was a city lit up with neon lights.

Though the red one didn't get far, as a roar was heard from when it approached the bridge's nose. The Blue rider shot out from the cliff side, and crossed its front, going from port to starboard of the Red. But following it, was a blue wall of unknown energy that followed the blue bike wherever it hit.

The Red Rider shouted out in fear, just as the bike struck the Light Wall, and his bike shattered into pieces.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**1993**

**Hasegawa American Residence**

The scene had been showing on a TV screen, with a Playstation on it, with white letters flashing, YOU'RE A WINNER! The whole thing had been a videogame, played in what appeared to be a suburban home, located in Los Angeles, California. And the occupants were now sitting on the couch in a living room.

"Yes!" a young girl shouted, "I win!"

"Aw, no fair, Chis," a young teenage boy groaned as his shoulders slouched in defeat, "You're better at this game than I am."

"That's cause your dad gave me this game for my fourth birthday, Sam," the girl grinned with a wink and a V sign. "I've become a real expert on Space Paranoids since then."

The little girl was Caucasian, but with an Asian origin to herself. She had clear, clean skin and had long brownish red hair and brown eyes. She had a slim figure, but still undeveloped, seeing as how she was only five years old. She wore a white hoodie t-shirt with a red skirt and had on white socks. This little girl was names Chisame Hasegawa.

The young boy was Caucasian, but of American origin. He had tanned skin, short tussled brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a black and blue shirt with blue jeans on. He had a slim figure, but still undeveloped as he was only seventeen years old. He was known as Samuel Flynn.

"Yeah, but you stink at Disc Wars," Sam teased his cousin.

Chisame pouted as she huffed, turning away and stated, "It's not my fault that I don't know how to throw a Frisbee."

Sam just shrugged, "Maybe if you got out more instead of hiding behind a computer all day long…"

"I happen to like computers a lot more than going outside," Chisame refuted.

"Come on, you two," a new voice spoke out from behind, "You two get along great. I don't want you guys feuding just yet."

The two looked behind them, and saw someone had entered the room and just smirk at them both. He was American Caucasian, probably in his thirties or forties, brown hair combed back with a flip down his neck. He had a kind smile on his face, and warmness in his blue eyes. He was dressed in a black T-shirt with blue jeans, and brown shoes, with a watch on his left wrist. This was Kevin Flynn, CEO of ENCOM, the biggest computer company that rivaled that of Microsoft and Macintosh.

"Uncle Kevin/Dad!" both kids shouted as they got up from the game, entitled Light Cycle Run. They raced to him and each gave him a warm hug. Well, Chisame raced up to him and she jumped at him for a hug, in which he had caught her and now held her in his arms. Sam just stood back and smiled warmly at his dad, who did the same to his son.

He returned them both a group hug, as he chuckled, "Hey, little bytes, how's it hangin'? Sorry I was taking so long outside. Your Uncle Alan's been really doing his best to make sure I'm caught up with my work."

"You never tell us what it is at ENCOM that you do, Uncle Kevin," Chisame pondered aloud.

Flynn thought about how he should say it, and shrugged, "Well… what I'm doing will one day change the world."

Sam shook his head as he sighed, "That's what you always tell either me or her, Dad."

"Sam's right, Uncle Kevin," Chisame pouted, "Couldn't you tell us what it is?"

Kevin smiled at the two as he shrugged, "I'll tell you guys one day. I promise." He hten looked at the clock, and out the window of his sister's home place, seeing it was already close to dusk. "Op. looks like it's already nighttime," and looked to Chisame, "And isn't it time for you to get some shuteye?"

"I guess," she sighed in disappointment, but lit up as she asked, "Could you tell me that story, Uncle Kevin? The one about the hero, Tron?"

Her uncle thought about it, well actually play thinking on it, until he smirked, "What the hey. couldn't do any harm for ya, kiddo."

* * *

**Chisame's Room**

After dinner an hour ago, Flynn had taken his son to the guest room where he was sleeping at the moment. Chisame had changed into her big T-shirt jammies and was halfway tucked into her bed. Flynn was sitting at the edge of her bed, telling her daughter the most unbelievable story no one had ever heard of. Little did any one know, what Flynn told his young niece… it was more reality than anyone dared think of.

"And I kept dreaming…" Flynn told his young five year old niece in her room, tucked in bed, "… of a world that I thought I would never see."

Flynn is sitting next to his little niece, while she was tucked in bed, and in her apartment room.

"And then one day… something happened, something deeply amazing," Flynn explained, with his niece gaining much enthusiasm, as her knees were curled up to her chin, and a bright smile on her face, as Flynn finished. "I got in."

Her room was covered in anime and cosplay posters, along with magical girls and such. There were even two posters entitled Space Paranoids, and the Black Hole. But on her shelves, she had some computer games, and action figures and statues of both anime, and of the videogame called… Tron. In fact, the little girl was holding a plush toy of the same character, as her uncle went on.

She smiled as she asked, "And that's where you met the warrior, Tron?"

"Sure did," Kevin replied, "He showed me things that would turn this world upside down. We had a lot of battles, victories and losses, namely we lost a good friend named Ram. But we defeated the MCP, the Master Control Program that nearly took over both the Grid and our world, and his evil henchman, Sark. Bringing peace and freedom to all those who lived in the Grid and freed our world from the greed of Ed Dillinger." that earned a playful raspberry from Chisame, making Flynn chuckle as he continued, "And we strived to try and make the world we were in much greater than before." He then sighed deeply as he seemed excited in his eyes, "And then one day… we discovered something earth-shattering. Something completely unheard of."

She squeezed the toy tightly as she asked, "What happened next, Uncle Kevin? What did you and Tron discover?"

Flynn just smiled as he leaned close to her, until their foreheads touched, "Well, that's gonna have to wait until next time."

Chisame huffed at the whole 'to be continued' idea, but sighed in defeat. Flynn was almost about to get up, but she stopped him for only a moment, and only a moment was all it took. "Can you sing me that song, Uncle Kevin?" Chisame pleaded, squeezing her Tron plush, "Y'know, just for tonight? Mommy says it's the one that Sam's mom used to sing to him."

Flynn smiled knowing full well what song she wanted as he nodded, "Sure thing, Kiddo." But before he did, he whispered, "And remember it well, Little Byte Girl. It's a song that'll heal better than any medicine in the Grid. It'll come and handy some day when you come with me."

"In to the Grid?" Chisame asked, believing every word.

"One day when you're ready," he answered with a smile on his face, and then whispered gently as he sang to her a lullaby,

_Flower, gleam and glow. _

_Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, _

_bring back what once was mine. _

_Heal what has been hurt… change the Fate's design, _

_save what has been lost… bring back what once was mine… _

_what once was mine…_

He then saw that Chisame was starting to nod off to sleep, as he smiled at her. He then kissed her on the cheek, and tucked her in, as he walked towards the door, turned off the lights, and said to his niece as she snuggled in bed with her Tron plush.

"Goodnight, Chisame."

And with that, the door closed, allowing the little girl to sleep dreams of the world that her uncle had told her of so often.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The day did not look as cheerful and sunny as one hoped it to be. The rain clouds blackened the skies, letting only out grayness around the world. The rain didn't do much help to wash away the sadness that was for the family now worried over a missing member. Chisame looked out the window, sitting on a cushioned footstool as she watched the rain outside, with deep sadness in her young eyes, as the TV and radio each said the same thing.

"ENCOM CEO Kevin Flynn was reported missing today. He was last seen at his sister's home, with his sister and her young daughter, Flynn's niece, Chisame Hasegawa."

She then clutched the Tron plush in her arms, embracing it in a lonely way, and buried her cheek in it, hiding the tear that threatened to go down, as she silently wept for her beloved uncle.

* * *

**Yesterday**

**Unknown Location**

It had taken right after the Red Rider shouted out in fear, just as the bike struck the Light Wall, and his bike shattered into pieces. The rider was thrown off the bike, skidding across the glass bridge, until he reached the edge of it, and nearly fell off of it. Luckily at the last second possible, he grabbed the edge of the bridge, and saved himself from falling off what appeared to be the dark abyss of a canyon. He pulled himself up as his visor flickered on for a moment, revealing himself to be a Caucasian with a trimmed mustache. He pulled himself back up, only to plop himself on his butt, panting from what appeared to be the chase of his lifetime.

The Blue Rider slowed himself down until his bike came to a stop. The rider got off his bike and suddenly, the futuristic bike broke down from its solid form, to yellow schematics, and finally just into a black and yellow striped baton small enough to be the size of a small canteen. Then the rider's uniform transformed into a suit like designed armor, but instead of blue circuitry, it became yellow circuitry, with what appeared to be a chakram on his upper back, with the outline glowing yellow. But the helmet remained, only it had a yellow circuit square on top.

The now Yellow Rider slowly walked towards the Red Rider, backing away on his butt. The Yellow Rider reached for his chakram, and pulled it off, holding it in his right hand. The outside of the blade glowed bright yellow, and off of it was a little steam, showing that it was radiating heat.

The Red Rider saw it as he gulped, begging and pleading for his life, "Okay. You win, alright? The game's over." the yellow rider still advanced towards the red rider, until the Red Rider shouted, "IT'S JUST A GAME!"

The Yellow Rider stopped almost a foot away from him, almost as if his pleas were heard. Then, his black visor flickered on… revealing the Rider to be none other than Kevin Flynn.

He looked away for a moment, with a somewhat scary smile on his face. He then turned his eyes to the terrified Red Rider, and answered, "Not anymore."

His visor then went dark again, as he pulled back his arm holding the chakram. The Red Rider looked terrified at this action, knowing full well what was going to happen now. And then…

SCHNIK!

* * *

**Next Chapter: E-Girl Chisame Hasegawa; Net Idol, Chiu-Chiu!**


	2. Follow the White Rabbit

**Tron Reformation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: E-Girl Chisame Hasegawa; Follow the White Rabbit**

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Later…**

**Location: Unknown**

**

* * *

**

_-What now?_

_:Were you able to make the connection?_

_-Sure did, as always. I visit the website when I'm on break, Morpheus._

_:That's reassuring. Just remember what you need to do. We need her help._

_-I don't think she'll buy it. After all I've seen on her webcam, hacking into it as well as her class computer, she's not like what He told us she'd be._

_:Losing a family member for ten years in their world does that to people. You've experienced such a feeling when you lost your mentor._

_-Yeah, I know but…_

_:Dru?_

_-I think someone's hacked the line. I gotta cut off. I'll contact you again when everything's…_

SLAM!

CRASH!

A metallic white door was knocked down, as an armored tact force flowed in. they were completely featureless beyond any sign of showing an identity of who or what they were. The only thing about them was that they were all adult males, wearing black skin tight fabric, and had armor pieces on their chest, shoulders, forearms, hips, greaves, feet, and a helmet that resembled a respirator mask. And on some parts of the armor, were red circuitry patterns, more focused on their right shoulder and arm. And on their upper backs, they each had a chakram disc with the outer part glowing red.

They had in their hands each a staff with red glowing tips on them as they pointed them at a target. The room was completely vacant, except for the target they had targeted.

It was a young boy about the age of sixteen years old. His frame was a slim yet muscular build; the body of a surfer and swimmer. His skin was slightly tanned, due to the only exposed skin on him was his elbows, thumbs, index fingers and pinkies. He was wearing a black skin tight outfit that exposed his elbows, thumbs, index fingers, and his pinkies. Black armor was located on his chest, belt, upper back, shoulders and side of his arms, his forearms, back of his hands, knees, thighs, hips, greaves, and the toes and heels of his shoes. But he had green circular and rectangular circuitry decorate the armor. Like the Guards that were in, he had weaponry too; on the back of his belt was a silver baton like device, his right greave had a black baton as well. But on his upper back, he had a chakram disc as well, with the outer part glowing green. His head was covered in a black helmet that had a circle atop glowing green.

"Freeze, Rogue Program," one of the guards shouted, holding his staff at the ready. "Do it! Do it now!"

The Green Rogue Program as he was called, stopped what he was doing, and very slowly, raised his arms up, but still remained calm.

* * *

**Outside**

The world was like metal and glass, with several digital circuitry patterns on the streets, buildings, sidewalks, and anything else. Everything looked futuristic, as if you were looking at the future itself. The buildings were all made of black metal and glass, which was slightly odd. Even the vehicles parked outside were futuristic with no wheels on them, making them Hover vehicles; they were colored black and with neon red circuitry designs on them. They were around the shape of SWAT National Guard vehicles with small wings in the back. And around the area, near a rundown city block street hotel, the same type of Black Guards were around, creating a perimeter around the hotel structure.

That is until two Light Cycles pulled in, catching the guards' attention.

The two bikes stopped, and immediately broke down into silver ruler batons. The riders of the bikes stood at the ready, two individuals that walked to the drones. The first one appeared to be completely covered in black armor, from head to toe, never showing his face nor any skin. He was built as a twenty something athlete, agile and fast, perhaps a powerful warrior as such. But on the shoulders, boots, belt, and index and middle finger, and a small part of the collar bone, orange circuitry patterns were shown. And his face was always covered by a visor, and on his back was a black and orange chakram. But the oddest pattern was on his collar; small orange dots forming a T.

His partner, was seen unlike him. The strange figure walked with his partner and appeared as a fifteen year old boy. He was slim but slender built muscular, pale skin, wearing a tight black leather battle uniform, composed of belted black pants with knee guards, greaves, and a black shawl around his waist, a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt with armor plating on the left side, a black left sleeve, having a shoulder armor guard, armor forearm guard on the left and armor on his left hand, but his right sleeve was not seen as it exposed pale skin with a black gauntlet and armbands. He had white hair that was swept over to his right side, and had a yellow animal eye resembling a cat, filled with a darkness the likes of which would make a man's blood run cold. The circuitry was mostly on the left side of his upper body, but all was on his lower half, and was colored dark gray, while also on both greaves, boots, and his back. He took had a baton on his belt and boot, and a chakram on his back as well.

"Lieutenant," the boy stated as he and his companion stopped at the one in charge, "You were given specific orders."

"Forgive us, Fate," the drone stated, "We needed to make sure he couldn't get away this time."

"Still, the orders were for your protection," Fate simply replied nonchalantly.

The Drone shook his head, "We can handle him this time. We've been upgraded." Fate didn't seem all that impressed as he looked upward and walked towards the door until he stopped, as the drone replied, "I sent Two Units up there. They'll bring him down in chains."

Fate looked at the doors, his deadpan stare didn't deter one bit, nor did he look at the drone as he answered, "No, lieutenant. Your men are already derezzed."

* * *

**Back Inside**

The Green Rogue program's hands were on the back of his head, his back turned to the guards. One of them pulled out what appeared to be futuristic cuffs of sorts, and slowly walked towards him. The Green Program stood there, never flinching or attempting to make a move, as the Black Guard approached him, about to slap on the cuffs. But if they looked closely, under the visor, his eyes opened in a snap.

He swiftly turned around, grabbing the Black Guard's arm, and pulled out his chakram, which lit up. With one slice, he chopped off the Guard's arm, and when it hit the ground, it shattered into a thousand glass pieces. The guard yelled out in pain, and would have retaliated, if not the Green Program made a vertical slash attack across his chest. Then, he gave him a mighty kick into the wall, passing the other Guards, and shattered into millions of glass glowing pieces like a broken mirror.

The other guards turned their attention to him, as one of them threw their disc at him. The Green Program knocked it away with his disc, and kicked a chair at him, knocking him out. One of the guards pointed his lance at him, and it fired a barrage of crimson blasts. However, the program dodged them by running up the wall, to the other side, and hopped behind him, locking him in a choke hold. This way, he forced the guard to point at his comrades and fire at them, shattering them into pieces. After that was done, the rogue program let go of the Guard, and used his disc to slice the guard's throat open. Strange blue liquid began to seep out, as the drone's body fell to the floor shattering.

The other guards rushed into the room, attempting to subdue the Rogue. However, the opponent anticipated it, and threw his disc, causing it to bounce across the room, and right back into his hand. The guards just stood there for a moment, until they collapsed on the ground, their heads severed from their bodies as they shattered, body and head alike.

After the battle was over, the program resheathed his disc, and sighed, "Slag it." he then reached for his helmet and tapped a button on it, as he made comm link with someone, "Morpheus, I was right. I was traced and Black Guards came here. If they know that I'm here, then…"

"I know," the voice, identified as Morpheus replied, "Then they must know who you were looking for."

"Port me outta here," the Rogue commanded.

"Can't. They cut the lines."

"Great," the Rogue groaned, "Did they send any Agents?"

"Yes," Morpheus answered, "Rinzler and Fate."

The Rogue groaned as he rubbed his helmet head, "Not those guys again. It's difficult enough to get away from those guys as it is."

"Focus, Dru," Morpheus calmed the now named program as he explained, "There's a line at X and L. You can make it."

Dru nodded as he answered, reassured, "All right, X and L. gotcha."

"Go."

Dru hung up and made his way out of the room. He ran down the hallway, heading straight towards the elevator in a way to avoid the forces down below. But just when he turned the corner, he spotted the Black and Orange program, Rinzler, waiting for him. Immediately, Dru bolted out of there towards the fire exit, with Rinzler following after him.

* * *

**Outside**

**On the Roofs**

Dru had run up the stairs and on to the rooftops, with Rinzler following right behind him. He ran to the other side of the roof, and jumped to the next one, with no problem seeing it wasn't that far of a jump. Rinzler however didn't deter after him, with all the skill and speed of a martial artist. Dru did his best to lose the Agent Program chasing after him, but the one called Rinzler was catching up to him, showing he was not like the Guards that he had fought earlier against him.

He rounded a corner on the next roof, until Rinzler stopped for a moment. On his left shoulder, orange schematics of what appeared to be a shoulder mounted cannon materialized, until the object became solid. It was indeed a shoulder cannon, and it fired an orange plasma bolt right at Dru. Luckily, he rounded a corner, as it blew up only a portion of the wall that hit it.

Dru saw that there was another roof to jump to, and bolted right to it. Unfortunately, it was about twenty-five feet away. But the circuitry patterns on his boots and greaves started to glow brightly as he made the jump. A streak was behind him as he made the jump… going over the street like an arc, and landing a roll land on the other roof. Rinzler's greaves and boots did the same thing as he chased after him, jumped the same distance, and landed on the other side. He was about to shoot him again, until Dru jumped off the ledge, and fell down the street.

* * *

**X and L**

As he fell off the building, he pulled out his disc, and jammed it into the wall of the building. The disc's blade dug into the building as he fell down, slowing down his decent. Until finally he was only a foot off the ground; then he just jumped down and resheathed his disc. There, he spotted a cylindar phone booth looking stall nearby… and also saw Fate speeding past him on his Light Cycle. Then he stopped nearly ten feet away from the booth, giving Dru much worry.

Then… the phone started ringing.

Dru and Fate looked at the booth, and to each other, slowly awaiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Dru raced forward to the booth, and Fate revved up his Light Cycle, charging forward to the booth to destroy it. Dru reached in only a few seconds before Fate reached at it, and rammed it into the building that it was next to. Fate backed up, allowing the phone booth to fall over, as he retracted his bike back. He walked over, just as Rinzler made it there, as did the Black Guards. Once they were all there, they saw there were no glass pieces, meaning that the green circuitry program called Dru had gotten away.

"He got away," one of the Guards mentioned.

"It doesn't matter," Fate stated as he got on comms with someone, "Jarvis. Is the informant real?"

"Yes," the one called Jarvis replied on the comms, "We were able to get the name of the one he contacted. The name is Chiu, a Net Idol."

Fate thought on it for a moment, and looked to Rinzler, who nodded a yes in response as he growled. Fate nodded back as he called Jarvis once again, "We'll need a search running. Find out who this Chiu is; Clu and Sark will want to know about this."

* * *

**The Real World**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Mahora Academy**

Mahora Academy: a school city in of itself. Within its massive campus, which stretched all over on an island nestled between Tokyo's river, was a multitude of educational facilities. It covered both Kindergarten and College University, and at least 30,000 were enrolled in its dormitories. From looking up at the school, if it was seen atop in a helicopter, the school in on itself was actually a vast island city. It had its own mall, food court, hospital centers, movie theatre complex, shopping malls, and a small island connected by a bridge called Library Island. It had everything a student could ask for, including those who were required to live on campus in the dorms. In truth, it was the most advanced school in Japan.

And the story began in the Junior High Division, in one of the All Girls School District.

* * *

**All School Girl District**

**Junior High Division**

**Class 3-A**

Class 3-A was one of the most girl-filled classrooms ever, and had the reputation of being filled with the most rambunctious, mischievous, most intelligent, as well as problematic students in all the school's history. But they each wore the same uniform which consisted of a red plaid mini skirt, a white button up T-shirt, red vest, blue tie, brown shoes, and a brown jacket. That, and it was slightly the strangest. There were exchange students from either Arabia, China, or Africa. Underage students or students that looked underage. There was even some rumor that there was a robot in the class, as well as a ghost in which had the same seat since 1940. To sum it up, it was not your typical Japanese classroom, and the discussioun that was going around was proof enough.

"You were attacked?" two girls asked in unison.

The two girls who asked that were Japanese decent, but had dark pink hair each. The girls were twins, Caucasian skinned, slim figures, and looked to be ten year olds rather than fifteen years old. They were also twin sisters, but with obvious differences, one of them had small pigtails on her head with reddish brown eyes. The other girl had buns on her head and had sparkly blue eyes. This was Fuka Narutaki and Fumika Narutaki, members of the Strolling Club.

The girl they were talking to was a normal looking teenaged girl with a slim body, built for gymnastics. She had short electric pink hair, with two small ponytails on top of her head, and bangs swept to the right, and green eyes. She was Makie Sasaki, gymnast of Class 3-A and very talented with a ribbon.

"Yep," she smiled as she answered, "It happened last night while I was jogging."

"No way," Fuka stated, not believing it but thought it was cool.

"Please tell me you're joking," Fumika gulped.

While that discussion was going on with the class, one of the other girls was working on a computer. She was of fourteen for her age, with a slightly undeveloped slim body. She had long lavender hair tied in two tails with bows at the tips of them, ending at her butt. She had two braided bangs on both her sides, and had a little exposed forehead showing. She had a small antenna sticking out, and she had lavender eyes. But her most obvious feature was her slightly expressionless face. This was Yue Ayase, Library Club Member, Exploration Club Member, and Member to the Philosophy Club.

She took a sip from what was called Tapioca juice box, and mumbled, "This program is entirely too inefficient for the Library Index Card page." she then looked to one of her classmates and asked, "Hey, Satomie. You any good with this stuff?"

The classmate she was talking to sat across from another table. She was fourteen for her age, slim figure, with black hair tied in two braided ponytails in the back, and had four antennae strands of hair in front. She had green eyes that were hidden behind bottle lenses glasses. She also seemed to have a lab coat draped over her chair. This was Satomie Hakase, Science Club, Mechanics/Robotics Club, and College Science Club member.

She shrugged, "Well, not really. But if you want any accessories on it, I'll add a robotic arm on it."

'A robotic arm?' one of the girls thought in disbelief, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Or if you'd like, I'll put in a drill."

'A drill?' that same girl twitched more, as she grumbled at her desk.

She sat right next to Yue, so it was easy to pick her out in the subject. She was around the age of fifteen years of age, with a slim and slender figure. She had clear skin, and long flowing auburn brown hair that went down her back and tied in a long ponytail, with the front of her hair brushed to her right. She had bottle lens glasses that hid her brown eyes, and she was currently glued to a tiny handheld computer on the desk. She was none other than Chisame Hasegawa. But in ten years, she had changed from a little girl to a young beautiful woman; only problem was she didn't see herself as beautiful. Although she was somewhat now a computer geek much like her uncle, in the ten years since Kevin Flynn's disappearance, she became cynical, and very antisocial, a smart but extremely cynical girl with a logical view of the world.

And if there was one thing she didn't stand, it was her own class, considering she saw them as the citizens of Crazy-Town. They were the complete opposite of logical, and that annoyed Chisame to no end. Chisame, sitting in the way back behind Setsuna and Konoka, had a vein on her head, and shaking, 'These people are trying to make me lose my mind! I gotta get out of this crazy town class.'

One of the girls, who was a long haired brunette and had brown eyes, took notice of Chisame, shaking a little. This was Konoka Konoe, member of the Fortune-Telling Club. "Hey, Chisame," she asked, getting up and looking at her with concern, "You okay? You look like you got the shakes?"

Chisame was seething with frustration as her thoughts spoke loudly than she did at that moment, not even noticing that Konoka was talking to her, 'All I'm saying is that they'd better watch out for me, is what they should all do! Nobody does did nothing except slack off on the lesson days.' She still couldn't understand it; ever since she walked in the first day of this class, it was insanity left and right. How could someone around her age be in a class of lunatics? 'This has got to be some kind of violation of reality! Someone should report this,' she thought.

"Uh, Chisame?" Konoka continued to ask.

Chisame slammed her head on the table and got up again, growling, 'I can't stay a minute longer here with these Loonies. My head will explode or something!'

"Chisame," Konoka called out, startling Chisame in the process. She then asked for concern, "You're trembling, Hasegawa. Do you have the chills?"

Chisame was nearly startled by her classmate's sudden appearance near her. She gave her a fake, yet grizzly smile and merely stated as she twitched, "No. I'm fine. Just…fine…"

* * *

**After Class **

**Dormitory **

It wasn't too long ago that Chisame was walking down to her dormitory, fuming. The event of long ago and today spinning through her head, "This class has been strange since the beginning." She huffed as she thought about the students attending 2-A, "There's all these exchange students coming in one after. Zazie Rainday, Mana Tatsumyia, and even those Chinese students; Fei Ku and Chao Lingshen." Then she thought on, "Underage students like those Narutaki Twins or that girl with the British accent, Evangeline AK McDowell."

And then the biggest subject yelled in her head, "Oh yeah, and one other thing….WHAT'S WITH THE ROBOT? I mean, how can no one else notice that? That girl, Chachamaru Kurukuri. I mean, you look at her, and you yell out, 'ROBOT'! She's gotta be!" She then grabbed her head and yelled out, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DON'T I DESERVE A NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL LIFE? COME ON!"

"Hey, Chisame!"

She startled for a moment and turned around and saw none other than that girl, Konoka Konoe. She grimaced, 'Aw great. Speak of the devil; it's the Dean's Granddaughter.' She had caught up to her and was catching her breath, as she asked, "So what's the problem?"

Konoka had straightened up and pulled out a strange looking bottle, "Oh, I thought you had a stomach problem. What with you shaking in class, so I asked my Granddad to whip you a stomach remedy he made."

Chisame raised an eyebrow, 'Jeeez, what a bunch of idiots...', she shook her head, "No thanks, I feel better already."

She then proceeded to walk towards her dorm, but was followed by Konoka who then smiled, "So then I take it you're gonna go to the party, later on?"

Chisame looked to her with a raised eyebrow as she asked, "Party?"

"They've got one going on in the Gym later tonight," Konoka explained, seeing that Chisame had left earlier than the others after class. "Ako and the Cheerleaders are gonna rock the stadium, you know."

She turned her head away, "I don't think so. I don't do well partying with those lunatics."

Konoka raised an eyebrow and stated, "Lunatics? I thought our classmate are pretty normal…"

Chisame growled, but started shaking, 'Well you would, wouldn't you? You being the Head Dean granddaughter Loon and all!' It was then that when they were getting closer to her dorm room, she noticed her shaking, 'Oh no. This is not good.'

She then proceeded to run towards her room, with Konoka following behind, "Hey wait! If you're alright, why are you still shaking?"

"I'm not! Go away!" she shouted back in reply.

This continued on until she made it to her room and slammed the door. Konoka just stood there, until finally she sighed, "Okay. See you at the party."

* * *

**In Chisame's Room**

She threw her book bag and jacket aside and untied her hair, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" In her room, which was mostly empty seeing as how she lived alone. There were costumes hanging in her closet, while the kitchen had a clean look to it. Near the far end of her dorm room, she also had a table with two high powered computers with a powerful Modem system. She ran to the computers, turning them on and frantically typing on them, "This isn't right!" she said to herself as she got undressed, "Normal Schools aren't like this!"

She then clenched her fist as she smiled viciously, "I'll….I'll go out into the world…tell everyone about this…this…outrageousness!" She then took off her glasses and began to undress herself until she was completely nude save for her panties, but not before she got to the bathroom mirror with a few makeup tools, "Those girls think they're loved?" She was putting on the final touches as she got out of the bathroom, "I'll show them what it is to be loved." She then chuckled to herself, "Time for a little transformation."

As she got out, she was not the girl as before; she was dressed in some kind of flashy outfit and hat. She then twirled, struck a pose, and smiled, "OK! And Presto on Transformation Time!" she said in a cheerful tone, twirling around and striking a very cute pose. "Another day of Net Idol Chiu being beautiful! Another day of being every hacker's and blogger's dream!"

It was almost as if she had completely changed from the girl before. She then sat down and opened onto a website named, Chiu's Homepage. It was obvious that Chisame, or Chiu as she called herself, was one of those Net Idols that were all the rage in Japan.

She the proceeded to write in her Journal page, "Oh, Hello. How is everybody? Today a terrible thing happened." She then spoke in a pouting tone that made her even cuter, "The boys at the Boys Dormitory of my school are perverts! They made eyes at Chiu."

It was then that the webpage received responses, either stating that they wanted to kick their butts, or they understood why considering she was so beautiful. Especially one blogger named DRU-1, who wrote, 'Makes sense to me as to why you'd do it. You're beautiful… in both ways. I think you rock, Chiu. Signed, your 1 fan, DRU-1.'

She couldn't control her smile as she smugged, satisfied and embarrassed by their reply, especially at DRU-1's. "Aw, get out! Really? You're all so sweet, especially you, DRU-1!" She then jumped out of her chair and exclaimed with tears of joy, "And as a special thank you, I'm announcing a new costume."

Normally, Chisame Hasegawa was your average unnoticed, female Junior High Student, who nobody would have a second glance to. But secretly, on the World Wide Web, she was the 1 omnipotent master Hacker and Net Idol on the Internet, adored by Hackers and computer Junkies everywhere. After that, she had gotten into another outfit, resembling that of a one piece bathing suit and furry boots and gloves and bunny ears. She resembled one of those 'playboy' bunnies as she sat on a stuffed carrot seat, and using a digi-camera, took a picture of herself and posted it in her Photoshop program.

She smiled for the camera, as she told herself, "In the Daylight world, I'm Chisame Hasegawa. But in the dark underbelly of the web, I'm… Net Idol extraordinaire, Chiu!"

She then uploaded the file after she 'prettied' it up a little. And then tons of reviews came flying out of the woodwork. She smiled at this accomplishment, "With this, men everywhere tremble before me." She hummed to herself, 'I feel charming! Oh, so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel!' She then went to her ranking page and saw that the photo had boosted her up. She smiled as she screamed triumphantly, "Ranked Number One by a mile!" She then got up and exclaimed, "I'm Queen of the Net! More charisma than anyone else, ever!" she then hugged herself, blushing like crazy as she told herself dreamingly, "This is the life I was meant for: life as a goddess."

She then smirked to herself, as she knew that on the web, most men knelt before her. She evilly smirked as she thought the girls of her class would be envious of them. 'Hmph! They think they're any match for me? HA!', Chisame grinned, 'In the Real World, I'm harmless; no threat to anyone. But in the world "Behind the Scenes", I've reached the top."

She chuckled to herself as she looked at her ratings, "Naturally, when it comes to the ratings, I'm…" but then froze as she saw where she was, "…2?" she gawked at this as she fell over, shouting, "WHAAA? I've been surpassed? This is inconceivable!" she immediately got up as she looked at the computer, searching for whoever took her spot, "Who could be so much more popular?" it was then that she had found the comment and the website that read, "A cute girl I saw at school… at the Mahora festival?" she clicked on the link….

Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw who it was that had taken her place. There, on the screen, was a girl from her class, with the same build as her, but differences. She had short light blue hair, ruby red eyes, pale skin, and a shy look to her.

"WWHHHAAATTT?", Chisame shouted with disbelief, nearly coughing up blood. Then her thoughts were racing in her head as she screamed out loud, "IT'S AKO IZUMI!" She cried and drowned in her self pity at this situation. "How could she?" she asked herself in disbelief, "A pretender to the throne in my own backyard?"

But she waved defeat off as she stood up, clenched her fists, and looked mighty determined as she announced to herself, "Never! I will never accept defeat by a two-bit fake! I will refine my techniques and annihilate the competition!" she then glared at the screen as she announced, "Prepare to taste defeat, Ako!"

Just then, she heard a beeping coming from her laptop computer, and turned to it. The screen was completely black with only small green lettering on it. Fearing that she was experiencing a computer virus, she rushed over to it, and typed up a storm, hoping her hacking skills could solve the problem. But no such luck, as the screen remained black, terror gripped Chisame at this point…

… until it started typing words,

Chisame Hasegawa. Sorry for the hack job, but I had to warn you.

_They know about you now._

"What the?" Chisame asked herself as she tried to type out of the page.

_Follow the White Rabbit._

"Follow the White Rabbit," Chisame read aloud, now more confused about this.

_Knock, Knock._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Follow the White Rabbit; What is the Grid?**


	3. What is the Grid?

**Disclaimer: Adding to the list, I don't own the Matrix Trilogy; they are the sole property of the Wattowski Bros. and Warner Bros. Plots and quotes either.**

* * *

**Tron Reformation**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Follow the White Rabbit; What is the Grid?**

Chisame was in a deep quandary at this moment for reasons understandable. Her computer had been hacked in by some unknown hacker, who didn't mean a whole lot of sense at this moment. The words he spoke out were very cryptic, such as 'follow the white rabbit'. And the last bit even made it more confusing.

"Knock, knock?" she asked herself as she put on her glasses, "What's that supposed to…?"

KNOCK, KNOCK!

She nearly jumped out of her seat as she looked to her door. Once again, the door knocked, until a voice was heard from the outside, "Chisame! It's me, Konoka. I'm here to escort you to the party."

"Ugh! Great, her again," Chisame groaned as she rubbed her head in annoyance. She got up and walked to her dorm room door, opening it. And true enough, she saw Konoka, along with Yue and Satomie, all in casual attire and rarin' to go to the party. "For the last time, I…"

"Um, before you start, I need to ask," Satomie asked aloud.

Chisame groaned as she rubbed her temples, and asked, "What is it?"

"What's with the playboy costume?"

She looked at them slightly confused at that question… until she went as white as a sheet. She had nearly coughed up blood in shock and realization as she looked at herself. She had yet to change out of her costume. She gacked at this, "ACK! Excuse me for a moment!" and slammed the door in their faces. For about five minutes, the three girls looked puzzled outside from the computer girl's room. Finally, she popped out, wearing a black hooded T-shirt, a red mini-skirt, and long red and white striped stockings, as well as her glasses, but left her hair just free of her hair ribbon.

She coughed, acting as if she was clearing her throat, and asked, "So, um… what's up? Why the dorm visit?"

"Well, we…" Konoka asked, but noticed Chisame being a bit nervous, but it wasn't about before. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow, "You seem a bit out of it. And I doubt it's about your little costume scene."

Chisame nodded as she looked back to her computer, "Well, my computer. It's…" and saw that the screen returned to normal, with no trace of the mystery hacker's presence. She then turned back to the others, and shook her head, scoffing it over, and asked nonchalantly, "Have you… have you ever had that feeling that you were being watched? For real? And that those people were never seen, but for some odd reason you just knew they'd be there?"

Konoka nodded as she chuckled, "Yeah, I've got a similar feeling. It's called Setsuna; she won't stop looking out from me, even though she doesn't show it." She then looked down the hallway, and shouted, "Isn't that right, Setsuna?"

A shadow could have been seen from around the corner, flinching back into it, as someone went unnoticed. Konoka shook her head as she sighed, "Sorry about that. So what do you say? Y'know, this party might be able to help you relax a little."

Chisame looked away as she grimmed silently, 'The only thing that'll help me relax is to transfer out of this crazy asylum you call an academy.' She looked to them and sighed, shaking her head no, "No, I can't. I've got a lot of work on my computer to finish on. The only way I'll catch up is to pull an all-nighter."

"Oh, come on," Konoka giggled, not caring about Chisame's excuses, "It'll be fun for you. You spend so much time sitting at the computer so long, you'll grow mushrooms on your head."

Chisame signed, and was about to answer back, but then she saw it. There, right on Konoka's back, were two white ears sticking out from behind her. She pointed, stunned as she asked, "Um… Konoka? What's that on your back?"

Konoka looked confused, and looked over her shoulder, and giggled, "Oh, that. It's my backpack." she twirled so that her back was shown, as well as her backpack… which was in the shape of a cartoon White Rabbit. "Don't you think it's cute?" she asked her.

"I'll go."

Konoka and the others were a bit stunned, as they saw Chisame nearly stare into space at the backpack. She had remembered what the computer screen had read on it, 'Follow the White Rabbit.' Until she snapped out of it, and nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll go with you guys."

* * *

**That Night**

**Gymnasium Party**

The party was just as Konoka had explained it would be; joyous, fun, and unwinding. Although she forgot to mention it was also noisy, crowded, and headache-inducing for some. Ako was on stage, playing an electric guitar with three girls; one was a blonde with ponytails and two small braids, the other a short haired brunette, and the last was a girl with long lavander hair. These girls were the cheerleaders of Mahora's Junior High division, Sakurako, Madoka, and Misa. Boys and girls were dancing and mingling with each other, all having fun in the process. Everyone was having a blast at this party, except for one person.

The Hacker girl, Chisame was leaning against a post, arms crossed, and felt like she did not have the time of her life. She groaned as she berated herself, 'Chisame, you are such an idiot now. What the hell were you thinking? Follow the White Rabbit? Sheesh, I must've been…'

"Chisame Hasegawa?" someone asked from behind her.

Hearing someone call her voice, particularly a boy's voice, she turned around and saw the figure that asked her name out. It was a boy, around fifteen, at least that's what it looked like. He was wearing a duster brown jacket, a red and blue baseball cap on his head, a black scarf around his mouth and nose, sunglasses, and had baggy jeans on as well, and only had socks on. To Chisame, this spelled either goofy weirdo, or sexually perverted predator.

The mysterious figure asked, "Chisame Hasegawa?" she didn't answer back to him, until he asked, nearly aloud, "Net Idol, Chiu-Chiu?"

"WWHHHAAATTT?" Chisame shouted with disbelief, nearly coughing up blood. Then her thoughts were racing in her head as she screamed out loud, 'HE…HE KNOWS ABOUT ME? THIS GUY KNOWS MY SECRET!' She cried and drowned in her self pity at this situation. Someone had found out about her secret life and it was none other than some weirdo in a pervert getup. 'I can just hear it now; the whole class will welcome me into Crazy-Ville. My life is completely ruined!'

"Excuse me," he asked aloud, catching her attention as he asked honestly, "You are Chisame Hasegawa, right?"

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Chisame asked, feeling a little better, forgetting about the fact he knew her secret.

The stranger bowed his head in respect, as he replied, "Greetings, User. My name is DRU-1."

For a moment, she let that name hang in her head for a moment, until she finally asked, surprised, "DRU-1? The fan that always sends those letters."

He nodded, and sounded happy, "Yeah, I wrote all those. I'm like your biggest fan."

"You're pretty much a creep," Chisame shot out bluntly, causing DRU-1 to fall over, as she explained, "Seriously, I know I like the praise and all, but all that stuff you say most of the time. It's pretty creepy."

Recovering from getting stabbed like that, DRU-1 stood back up from his face vault, and replied, "Okay, that didn't go well. But I'll get back to the point of why I'm here."

It was then that Chisame had pieced it together, as she pointed right at him, accusingly, "Hey! You're the nut job that hacked my computer."

"Yeah, sorry about that," DRU-1 apologized, but got right to business, "Listen, I brought you here because I needed to warn you."

Chisame raised an eyebrow at this as she asked, "Warn me? About what?"

"They know about you," he replied, "They're watching you now."

A moment of silence was between them both; only the band playing and everyone else were mingling. Until finally, Chisame spoke out, asking, "Are you from the Government?"

DRU-1 slapped his forehead at this, as he groaned, and looked to her calmed down, "Please just listen."

He walked over to her, close enough that she thought he was going to kiss her, making her feel a little nervous at this. And then he finally spoke up to her, whispering into her ear, "I know why you're here, Chisame."

"Yeah, because you invited me," Chisame grumbled, "Well, Konoka pretty much dragged me over here."

DRU-1 groaned as he thought, 'Jeez! This girl's hard to talk to.' however, he straightened out as he began again, "I know what you've been doing … why you hardly sleep, why you don't try and make friends, and why night after night, you sit by your computer doing your Net Idol thing. I even know why you hack into databases from nearly every sector of this planet. You're looking for him. Your uncle: Kevin Flynn." Chisame's eyes nearly lit up by that, but allowed him to continue, "I know… because I'm trying to find him, just like you and Sam are trying to, and just as he found me. And when he found me, he told me I wasn't really looking for him. I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us, Chisame. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question, just as I did."

Chisame was pretty quiet on the thought, 'The Question? What's he talking about? I don't…' but then, it came into her head as she finally whispered it out, "What is the Grid?"

"That's the one," DRU-1 answered, as he led her towards to the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she nearly shouted, "Where are we going?"

"To the College Research Facility," he answered, "There's someone there that can explain the situation to you."

She grumbled as she once again deduced, "Either you really are working for the government… or I'm seriously getting punked here."

* * *

**Mahora Science and Research Facility**

The building that was the Science Center and Research Facility for the Robotics Division of Mahora's College Academy was quiet and empty. Perfect enough for two teens to walk into, as DRU-1 led Chisame to one of the labs. But before they entered in, Chisame stopped him as she asked, "Okay, why are we even here?" she saw DRU-1 sigh for a moment, until finally he turned around, and removed his facial covers. Chisame jumped back as she saw a metallic head, with a lens eye and a grill for a mouth. She jumped back, nearly screaming as she freaked out, "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE A ROBOT?"

"No!" he defended, "But, well… I, um… " He sighed, as he shook his head, answering, "We couldn't come by ourselves because… well, it's hard to explain." He reached for the door knob as he explained, "My leader, Morpheus, can explain it better than I can."

She crossed her arms as she asked, "Is he in a robot body as well?"

He shrugged, "He pretty much is. But there is one thing you need to know: be honest with him. He knows a lot more than you think." And he opened the door, letting them both in.

There, standing next to two lab chairs, a robot much like what DRU-1 was, stood with his back turned to them. And then, it turned around, looking right at Chisame. If it had a working mouth, it would have smile as Chisame walked to it. And then it spoke out to her, "Greetings, Niece of Kevin Flynn… I am Morpheus."

'Great, another robot. What's with the robots?' she thought as she groaned, but put on the best front as she reached to shake the robot's hand, "I'm not sure what to say, but the pleasure's mine to meet you."

"On the contrary," the robot stated, "The pleasure's all mine to meet the niece of my oldest friend."

Chisame sat down in one of the chairs, and asked, "Uncle Kevin never mentioned a Morpheus before."

"Well, he shouldn't have," Morpheus commented, "I'm a man that's hard to find." He then sat down as DRU-1 sat down far from them, Indian style, as Morpheus began, "I imagine that right now, you're feeling a bit like Alice. Hm? Tumbling down the rabbit hole?"

"Something like that at this moment," Chisame answered truthfully.

"I see it in your eyes," he replied. "You have the look of a young lady, a User, who accepts what she sees because she is expecting to wake up and everything will be normal. Ironically, that's not far from the truth that there is no such thing as normal, nor is there anything perfect." it was quiet for a moment, until Morpheus spoke up once again, "Do you believe in fate, Chisame?"

"No," she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean," he replied as he explained further, "Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something. What you know you can't explain, but you feel it. You've felt it your entire life, ever since your uncle disappeared from the world. And that there's something wrong with that explanation. No one can simply disappear from the world. You don't know where he is, but he's there, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad."

"I feel like I'm going mad at this point," she mumbled.

"It is this feeling that has brought you to us," he answered. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Chisame thought about it for a moment, until she finally answered, "The Grid." But she shook her head, "But it's just make-believe stuff my uncle told me about when I was a kid."

"Is that what you believe? Or simply you denying the possibility that something truly outside the norm exists in the Normal World, out from in front of you?" He then leaned back and asked, "Do you want to know what it is?"

She shook her head, "No, but you can explain."

"The Grid is, in better terms… a frontier in which Man is both God, Demi-God and the Architect," he answered, "It is all around us. Even now, in this very room through the electronics. You can see it when you look in your computer screen, or when you speak on your cell phone. You can feel it when you play a videogame, when you chat online, when you hack into a computer. It is the world that has been created through mankind's imagination through his ultimate creation: the computer."

Chisame shook her head as she got up from her seat, "Okay, you're crazy." she then backed away from them as she stated, "You guys are all crazy. All of you talkin' crazy-talk!"

"Please just listen," Morpheus stated as he stood up, "Unfortunately, no one can be told what the Grid is. You have to see it for yourself." he then walked over to her as he explained, "This is your last chance. After this, there is no turning back. Tomorrow will be the day Flynn disappeared from this world, and every year on that day, your cousin does something… rather rash with ENCOM."

"Tell me about it," Chisame groaned as she knew of this, "Every time he does, either me or Mr. Alan Bradley have to go over and bail his butt out every time."

"If you can, go to America, go to Flynn's Arcade and to his computers. You'll find something that will help you find Flynn. If you meet us again, this time in the flesh instead of behind constructs, I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

Chisame shook her head, groaning about this as she headed for the door. She opened it and was about to leave, but not before Morpheus called out, "Remember: all I'm offering is the truth. Nothing more." and then finally, he powered down, falling to the floor, as did DRU-1.

Chisame shook her head, groaning, "Yeah right. Freaks," and left just like that.

* * *

**That Night**

**Chisame's Room**

She was lying on her back, under the covers, wearing only an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants for pjs, but she wasn't asleep. What the guy Morpheus had said to her back in the Research Division that night, kept ringing through her head. She looked over to her desk for only a few moments, until she sat up, pulling the covers off her. Her untied hair swung over her shoulder as she took a deep sigh and got out of her bed. Her bare feet quietly took her over to it as she pulled the chair out and sat down, taking a picture she had her eye on for some time.

It was the last picture of her, Sam, and of Uncle Kevin that she had. The trio were happy the most in the picture, oblivious of the events that would separate them entirely that night he disappeared.

Chisame sulked as she frowned at her uncle's picture, "Damn it, Uncle Kevin. Where are you?" For the moment, she shook her head as she groaned, "Great. I listen to the ravings of a robot that says he's not a robot, believe him in saying he knows where my uncle is. And here I am talking to myself." she hung her head in shame as she mumbled a beratement to herself, "Great, I really am going nuts. Might as well join the rest of those loonies in my class."

RING! RING!

Chisame nearly bolted from her seat, hearing her cell phone ring out like that. She reached up and turned it on, "Hello?"

"Chisame, it's me. Sam."

"Sam?" Chisame groaned, rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache coming or rubbing away the sleepiness from her eyes, "What is it? I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, um…"

She groaned, knowing full well where this was coming, and sighed as she guessed what was coming next, "Let me guess: you're calling from the police station, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sam confessed as he explained the situation, "I just recently released ENCOM's newest software system out all over the world, the ENCOM OS 12. Hope you got it; a copy of it should be coming to your email soon."

"You stole it, didn't you?" she groaned.

"More like 'released' it before it got out into stores," Sam tried to sugar coat the truth a bit, "It was a much better deal than letting Ed Dillinger Jr. sell it at a high price."

"And now you want me to make your bail, don't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

In truth, Chisame didn't know if she could deal with this any more, and sighed, as she half-answered him, "I'll think about it." and hung up on him before he could plead with her.

* * *

**World Tree**

The World Tree, the tallest one on the campus, and the one with the most rumors. The tree was big enough to almost look like the one from the James Cameron movie, Avatar. There was even a wooden ladder built on the side for those to climb up and get a good view of the entire island campus. And that was where Chisame was, leaning on the branch and looking over the campus, her face all in thought at this moment, trying to piece things together. Should she go to America once again to help her troublemaking cousin out? Or just leave it at that and go on with her life. But then, she remembered what Morpheus had told her,

_If you can, go to America, go to Flynn's Arcade and to his computers. _

_You'll find something that will help you find Flynn. _

_If you meet us again, this time in the flesh instead of behind constructs, I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes._

She sighed deeply, trying not to let those words sink into her as she groaned to herself, slapping herself in the face. "This is insane," she berated herself, "Me, go to America? To my Uncle's old Arcade and find what? A map leading me to him?" Though, deep down, she didn't want to admit it, there might have been something there that could give her a long time deserved answer.

Then, finally sighing and crossing her arms on it, she shook her head as she groaned, "I must be out of my mind. Guess I should take residents with everyone else in Class 3-A in Crazy-Town."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Visiting America and Family; Flynn's Page and a Discovery**


	4. Flynn's Page and a Discovery

**Tron Reformation**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Visiting America and Family; Flynn's Page and a Discovery**

* * *

**1 Week Later…**

**Los Angeles, California**

**LA Airport**

The passengers all left the plane as soon as it landed, and all were showing their passports or just waltzing out. Chisame had arrived with only a book bag as her luggage, considering she wouldn't stay for long. After her passport was approved, she strode over outside at the front gate. When she got there, she was greeted by a familiar face to both sides of her family.

There, standing at the door, with a smile on his face, was an American Caucasian male between his forties and fifties. He had silver brown hair brushed to the left, glasses that hid brown eyes, and a face you could trust. Despite his age, he was physically fit, dressed in a white button up shirt, brown tie, blue business suit with brown shoes and a duster overcoat. This was Alan Bradley, acting Chairman of the Board for ENCOM, Kevin Flynn's trusted friend, and an uncle figure to both Chisame Hasegawa, and Sam Flynn.

When the two were nearly four inches away, Chisame gave the older man a hug, whom returned it. She pulled away as she smiled to him, "It's good to see you again, Mr. Bradley."

Alan chuckled as he patted her shoulder, "Call me Alan, okay? Your cousin does it all the time."

The two walked towards his 626 Mazda, as she asked, "Speaking of which, how is Sam?"

When they entered the car, and it started up, Alan answered her, "Getting in trouble, as always." The car then drove onto the road, as Alan continued with his answer, "Ed Dillinger Jr.'s got it in for him. He was prompting… nay, begging the company to cut him loose and rot in jail."

Chisame huffed at the name of the son of the man who nearly stole it all from Kevin Flynn. "I swear, that weasel's just as slimy and sleezy as his father."

"Luckily, as Acting Chairman, I'm able to speak over him and denied the vote on his side," Alan smirked.

Chisame huffed as she smirked, "I'm just glad you were able to convince them to let him go."

"Yeah, well, it make the company's image look bad if they let the son of Flynn rot in jail just for that," Alan quirked.

* * *

**LAPD Station**

As soon as the two had reached the parking lot, Alan immediately went to the front desk to convince them to bail Sam Flynn out. As he did so, Chisame waited outside the holding door, for that one person to come through those doors. Her arms were crossed, leaning on the wall, looking at the door, awaiting for her cousin to come out now. And finally, after what felt like hours, the desk cop shouted, "Okay, let him out. His bail's paid up; let Sam Flynn go."

Finally, the door opened, and out came the prisoner most talked about. The man that walked out was Caucasian, but of American origin. He had tanned skin, short tussled brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a black and blue shirt with blue jeans on and a brown leather jacket, along with black combat boots. He had a slim figure, but unlike ten years ago, he was now fully developed as he was now twenty-seven years old. He was known as Samuel Flynn, the son of Kevin Flynn, and cousin of Chisame.

When Sam stepped out, he took notice of his cousin, as he smirked, "Chisame?" she stood back up, her arms at her side, with only her right fist balled up, and the light covering her eyes. He walked over to her, arms out with the expectation of giving her a hug, "What are you doing…?"

KA-POW!

A powerful side cut punch smashed right into the left side of Sam's face. He steadied himself as he looked at his cousin in shock as he saw she was pretty ticked off. Confused, he tried to ask, "Hey! What was…?"

But she only answered him with a barrage of punches on his head. Then on his back, and a couple of ridiculous punches on him, until he was nearly dazing out. Finally, with bruised knuckles, Chisame huffed at him, grumbling, "You dragged me halfway around the world… every year, on the same day… for some stupid stunt, just to get on ENCOM's nerves as you always do. And I always have to go to the Head Dean, who for reasons unknown has been generous to pay for my ticket and allow me to go to America with no questions asked. But I can tell he's getting enough of this as well." She groaned as she rubbed her temples in annoyance, mumbled, "You have no idea how much stress you're giving me."

Sam smirked as he got up, rubbing his sore cheeks, "Well, if you weren't such a prude packrat in your room, and visited whenever you could instead of never, I'd stop doing this stuff." he then sighed as he joked, "Though I'm guessing from the rest of those punches, you haven't gotten ENCOM OS 12 like I'd said you would."

She shook her head, as Alan walked in, "Luckily, the board and I worked up a good excuse for you, Sam. I told them it was part of a plan to use the free release of ENCOM OS 12 as a gift from the company." he then chuckled as they began to walk out of the place, "I guess what I find curious is the crazy charities; the annual prank on the company."

"I do my best," Sam shrugged.

Alan shook his head as he sighed, "Still you have an interesting way of being disinterested in the company, Sam."

* * *

**Sam's Place**

After driving from the police station, and at the impound station to where Sam's Harley Davidson bike was at, the trio had made their way to Sam's home. It was located near the bay river of Los Angeles, close to the Golden Gate Bridge made from an old boat house pier port. Luckily it was part of the main road, so they didn't have to worry about a dirt road messing up with their tires. They were currently in the living room area, which was a metal and glass coffee table, and two round couches surrounding it, with his bike parked at the garage door, and a big plasma screen TV with a desk with a ton of computer terminals. In truth, it was just like Chisame's room, though a bit more social.

Chisame walked in as she plopped herself on the couch, letting her brown jacket on the side. She slipped her shoes off, letting her sock-covered toes flex a little, groaning, "This… is the most exhausting day every year of my life."

Sam smirked as he went to the fridge, chuckling, "It's probably the most of a workout you'll ever get at all. Even at that fancy school you go to."

Suddenly, a small black and white bull dog jumped into her lap, startling her. Once the dog relaxed next to her, she sighed, petting him on the head, "Hey, Bruiser. Happy to see you too." she looked to Sam and noted, "He's gotten a lot bigger since I've been here." She sat up in her seat, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "And can you not mention that school full of lunatics, please? At least coming here is the only chance I can get away from those weirdoes."

"They're not weird, they're just different," Sam defended, as Alan sat down in a lay-Z-boy chair for the moment.

"Well," Chisame stated as she sighed disappointed, "I've gotta prepare on going back soon, anyway."

Sam stopped, holding two orange sodas in his hands, "But you just got here."

"I know," she sighed, "But I already scheduled a plane ticket to go back tomorrow."

Alan finally got out of his chair, looking at the two cousin/siblings, and thought about what he should tell them. The news that he had found last night, would probably lead Sam to do something crazy as he always did. Chisame… he wasn't sure what she would do. Would she dismiss it, try something crazy, or simply shrug it off and go on ignoring things as they were? But whether or not it was right or wrong, they had the right to know what he had found out a night ago.

"I told you guys that I'd do anything in my power to find Kevin, right?" he asked them, getting their attention.

"Yeah," Sam stated as he gave Chisame a soda. "You found something?"

Alan nodded, as this got Sam interested in listening, as he sat down with Chisame. Bradley twiddled his thumbs for the moment, before finally answering, "Last night, I got a page from Kevin at the old Flynn Arcade."

This got them both sighing at this, as Chisame shrugged on it, scoffing this so-called source, "So?"

"So?" Alan asked, as he explained, "Chisame. Sam. The number to that building as been disconnected for ten years. Ever since Kevin disappeared."

He walked around going back and forth, not sure of what to tell them next. But like the lead, they needed to hear what their father/uncle was doing, "Two nights before he disappeared, he came to my house."

This caught both Chisame and Sam's interest, as she asked, "Seriously? Did he say where he was going?"

Alan shook his head sadly, but replied, "No, but he did say the same thing over and over, 'I've cracked it!'" the two looked confused, but Alan explained as best he could, "He was talking about genetic algorithms, quantum teleportation... he said he was about to change everything: science, medicine, religion." but he looked hardened as he replied to finish, "He wouldn't have left that, Sam, Chisame." He then looked to the two and finished with a serious tone in his voice, "He wouldn't have left either of _you._"

The silence in the room seemed like it could cut through steel at this point. Finally, Chisame huffed as she slipped her shoes on, and was about to leave, as she shot out, "He did leave us, Mr. Bradley. He's either dead or resting in Puerto Rico. Or probably doing both. Either way, he left both Sam and me. Sam had to have been raised by our grandparents and go orphan when they died. And me, I pretty much got had to choose either my mom or my deadbeat dad when they got divorced, never asking me what my choice was." she huffed aloud, "Luckily, I was accepted into Mahora to escape that mess."

Sam looked to his cousin disheartedly, almost feeling like a dagger went through his heart, as did Alan, "Chisame…"

She crossed her arms and huffed, as she went on to explain, finally calming down a bit, "Mr. Bradley… Alan, you're making it sound that we'll see him again." She then huffed again as she shook her head, "He's been gone for ten years, and I've grown up in ten years. I'm not that same five year old brat anymore. I don't believe in fantasy/science-fiction worlds, epic battles of good vs. evil, true romance, and all that non-reality stuff." she then shot the two a glare as she announced, "And I certainly stopped believing in his stories about his fantasy world, the Grid, or the hero, Tron."

After the tension finally let out of her, she sighed, letting her shoulders slump as she looked to Alan and Sam, depressed, but still had a small sad smile on her face, stating, "It's not like we're gonna find him there, in his old office at the arcade, and he'll say something like, 'Sorry, kiddo, lost track of time'."

Finally, after a moment of silence between them all, Alan walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. For Chisame, it felt like just how Uncle Kevin used to hug her. It calmed her down a bit as Alan pulled away from her, just so she could see his sad smile as well, "Wouldn't that be something." and walked towards the door, but not before he looked to the two as he tossed something to Sam. The son of Flynn looked in his hand, and saw a pair of keys, as Alan answered, "Kevin gave me those. It's the keys to the old arcade. I was planning to go and check it out myself, but I think you guys will have better luck than I will in finding something."

He smirked before he left and finished, "If that page did come from the old Arcade, I'm pretty sure you'll find some clues as to who sent it."

And with that, he left the two alone, as he closed the door behind him for them both.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Riding faster than a bat out of hell, jumping from one street to the next on the darkened roads of Los Angeles's city district, Sam Flynn was flooring it on his bike. Unfortunately, for Chisame, she was the unfortunate passenger clutching on to him for dear life. Sam had convinced her to at least check out the place before she left to go back to Tokyo. In the end, she lost the fight and decided to tag along with him. And now… she was regretting the choice of letting him choose the way to get there.

"AAAAH!" she screamed in her helmet, groaning, "I'm gonna throw up!"

"Quit your whining," Sam shot out, "We're almost there." He then made a sharp turn on a street, nearly causing them to topple over. Luckily he swerved back up, heading straight down the street, with Chisame sicker than ever.

"Seriously, I'm gonna throw up," she persisted.

Sam rolled his eyes, and criticized his cousin dearly, "This is coming from the girl who could beat me at Light Cycle."

She shot out to him, her eyes blazing with annoyance, "That's a videogame; this is real life! There is a difference between the two, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam groaned.

After what felt like a while, the bike stopped at the location they had arrived to. There, right in front of them, was Flynn's Arcade. The building looked pretty good for its old age, even with its neon light sign still off. And on top of the two story building was an old billboard sign of the game, Tron.

The two got off the bike, but still didn't tear their eyes away from the board up there. Then, Flynn joked about as he asked, "Makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?" Chisame asked him, turning to his direction.

"Whether or not you'd date this character, eh?" Sam joked, earning a glare from his cousin, as he shrugged, "Well, you did have a huge crush on the character, right?"

* * *

**Inside**

Getting into the arcade was easy, considering Sam had the keys that Alan had given them for the door. Once they entered into the old arcade, Chisame had to admit it was kind of creepy. The lack of light in the room, all the arcade machines covered in plastic, and no one around at all, it was like something in a slasher movie. Sam was right behind her as they went in with flashlights looking around. She jumped as soon as old eighties music began to play just like that, causing her to jump up like that.

She turned and looked to see Sam, at the DJ controls. He gave her a sheepish smile as he apologized, "Sorry. It was too quiet."

She turned away, looking around with her flashlight as she grumbled, "Apparently not quiet enough to drown you out."

As she went further, with Sam looking at the other end, she stopped as she looked at one gaming console at the back wall. There, covered in plastic, being preserved from time, was the old Tron arcade game. And atop, on the wall, was a neon sign written Tron on it. She walked close to it and stopped three inches from it. Her face conveyed not of cynical nature, nor annoyance… but longing and fond memories.

She had remembered first coming to the arcade for the first time, and immediately spotted this game first. When she had started playing, she was good at it. She was so good at it, that she had admired a crowd all around her, and that was when she was at the age of five.

* * *

"_Good job, Byte-Girl," Kevin stated to the little girl that was Chisame, "This was your first try and you got a score of 5000 just like that." he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Hard to believe a five-year-old beat my old score."_

_The young five-year-old girl that was Chisame, smirked at her uncle's praise and nodded, "Thanks, Uncle Kevin."_

_Kevin ruffled her hair as he complimented, "I think you might have a future at gaming, Kiddo."_

_She smiled to him, and seemed shy about something as she looked away for a moment, "Well… Uncle Kevin…" Kevin looked to her a bit confused, as she went on, "… there is something else I wanna be when I'm old enough."_

"_Really?" Kevin asked, "What's that?"_

_She looked to him, smiling brightly with a blush on her face, "A master hacker like you."_

_Kevin seemed a bit stunned by that, but then suddenly chuckled full heartedly by this choice in lifestyle for his niece's future._

* * *

It was her fondest memory, because her Uncle Kevin stepped through the crowd, standing beside her and coaching her on the sides. That was perhaps the first time the two had bonded, and in some way for Chisame, she had a real father figure in her life.

"Uncle Kevin," Chisame whispered, with sadness written all over her face, "Where are you?"

"Chisame," Sam called to her, getting her attention. He was standing on the spiral stairway, signaling her, "I found Dad's office."

* * *

**Flynn's Office**

Chisame had joined up with her cousin as they now entered into the office. From the look of it, it wasn't just an office, but also a lounge pad. There was a end table with beanbag chairs there. In one corner was his work station, which was his desk and computers as well. All in all there wasn't much anywhere in the room at this point.

Chisame walked over to the desk, looking around for any clues whatsoever. Sam did the same as he looked around any thing that showed someone had been here. She looked to her cousin and asked, "Find anything?"

He stopped as he looked to her and shook his head, "No prints, no follicles, not even a butt groove. No one's been here for a while now."

Chisame huffed as she turned her attention to the computers. "This doesn't make any sense," she told herself while trying to solve this mystery, "Uncle Kevin sent out a page to Alan. And it was from here, despite the fact this place is virtually a dead zone." she leaned on the chair, looking rather distraught about the whole thing, "So who… or what… sent that page from here?"

When she thought she and Sam were gonna leave, she spotted it on Flynn's desk. It was a small white memory stick on top of some odd blueprints. She picked it up, and with a cocked eyebrow, carefully examined it. It looked pretty important, but it seemed pretty careless to just leave it out like it had been.

Suddenly, her phone rang for a moment, catching only her attention. She pulled it out, answering it and wondering who it was that had called her, "Hello?"

"Change of plans," a familiar voice answered on the phone. "Stop what you're doing and forget what me and Morpheus told you that night."

"Wha?" she nearly gasped, remembering who it was on the phone. She turned to see that Sam hadn't paid attention to her little chat. So she turned her back to him and whispered on the phone, "DRU-1, I presume? And what are you talking about? Change of plans?"

"You remember what I said about you being watched," DRU-1 stated, "Well, it turns out those who are watching you are one step ahead of us."

"Okay, what are you getting at here?" Chisame asked, not sure of where this was going.

"Look," DRU-1 said, sounding firm about this decision, "The memory stick you have, and don't ask how I know, I find these things out. Whatever you do, don't use it."

"What?" she asked, "Why? Does it have something to do with my uncle?" a silence was heard on the phone, as if DRU-1's tongue was caught. She smirked, as she stated, "I knew it. It does. So what is it? Why can't I…?"

"Chisame?" Sam spotted her talking on her cell phone, as he walked over to her, and asked, "What's up?"

Immediately she hung up the phone before DRU-1 could even give her an answer about the stick, and turned to face her cousin. "This," Chisame stated as she showed him the memory stick, forgetting DRU-1's warning. "Must be something important. I mean, it's just gotta be if it was just lying around here," she half-lied to him, unsure of he would buy the fact of a mysterious caller warning them of the memory stick that she had found on the desk. She looked to him and held it out to him, "You should take it."

Sam looked at the stick, and then to his cousin. Then, he gave her a sincere smile as he gently shoved it back to her, "You take it. You found it so it's yours."

"Yeah, but…"

"Chisame, I've spent the last ten years trying to find him my way," Sam confessed to her as he explained, "And I know in your own way, even your Net Idol persona, your hacking, are the best ways for you to do it. But if you can crack the code or find whatever you can on this, I want you to be the first to do it."

Chisame looked at the stick warily, and to Sam as she tried to plea out, "But you're his son. If anyone should have that kind of right, it's …"

"And you're practically like a daughter to him," Sam sincerely confessed to her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "So shouldn't a princess like you find her father? I'm pretty sure either me or you, he'll be happy to see one of us."

She was about to try and say something, but the words couldn't come out. In truth, she wanted Sam to try and find him with this, but she wanted to find him even more. She had been trying so hard, what with all the hacking and using her Net Idol persona on any leads from other hackers and bloggers. But so far, nothing had come out. And now a mysterious page, two warning robots who say they knew her uncle, another warning on the cell phone just now, and even more so now the memory stick in her hand seemed like the only solid lead they had. And if Sam insisted on it, then she didn't have a choice on it.

She sighed in defeat, and let a small sigh out, "Alright, I'll keep it."

Sam smirked as he replied, "I knew you would… Chiu."

Chisame grumbled as she roared out at him, "ARGH! WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME CHIU?"

"Okay, okay," Sam said, holding his hands up in defense, sighing in the process, "Jeez, not only are you cynical, you've gotten pretty abrasive."

* * *

**Downstairs**

The two were heading out, as Sam switched off the lights and the games. He exited first, with Chisame following after him, considering she wanted one more look around the place before they left. The very arcade she stood in was full of so many memories of her, Sam, and Uncle Kevin just having fun around the place. But those were just memories now, and this was the Now she lived in. she sighed, turning away for a moment.

_Sam…_

_Chisame…_

She whipped around, hearing the voice of her Uncle Kevin echoing in whispers in the abandoned arcade. With anxiety and hope in her eyes, she scanned around the room, hoping that it wasn't just the wind. But the empty arcade pretty much answered her silent question.

Sam spotted her just standing there, looking around, and asked her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She snapped out of it, and turned to face him, simply answering, "Nothing," and looked back at the arcade, whispering, "It's just the wind."

She walked away, as the doors to Flynn's Arcade closed up once again, abandoned and in the dark, as it had remained for the last ten years once again.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Digitizer, the Martial Artist, and the Genius; A Timer for What**


	5. The Geniuses, the Master, & Digitizer

**Tron Reformation**

* * *

**Chapter 5: the Geniuses, the Master, and the Digitizer; a Timer for What…**

* * *

**1 Week Later**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Back on Mahora Campus**

* * *

Chisame was walking on campus, crossing the park grounds to get to the College Campus. She had returned the other day, and was coming to the campus after her classes were over. She pulled out the memory stick from her pocket; the same one that she had found at her uncle's arcade. So far, when she was on the plane, she had tried to open the files on it, but the problem was the files were encrypted and rather well-encrypted. She knew right then and all too-knowing that she couldn't hack into it without the right equipment to use.

… and she knew where to get it at. And more importantly, who to get it from.

* * *

**Mahora Science College Campus**

Chisame made it through and towards the lab in which she knew where to go into. When she got to the door, she noticed through the door windows that the lights were going on and off, meaning that the person she was looking for was hard at work. She sighed, knowing full well that she didn't want to go into a situation like that. But a thought popped into her head as she dug deep from her shirt, and pulled out the memory stick attached to a necklace chain. Remembering where she got it from, she sighed rubbing her temples as she looked up, knowing full well she couldn't access it without this person's help.

Summing up enough strength, she opened the door, and called out, "Hakase! Hakase, can I talk to you?"

She looked around and took notice to where the lights were coming from. Standing in front of a table, was Satomie Hakase, wearing some sort of apparatus with robotic arms on it. She was tweaking with something that looked pretty dangerous if she broke her concentration on it. Unfortunately… that's exactly what she did.

She turned around, wearing high-tech goggles, and noticed a now paling Chisame, as she smirked, "Oh, Hey, Chisame. How you doing?"

Chisame nervously pointed at the experiment, which was now sending off warning lights and horns. "Um, Satomie…" she stated, until…

KA-BOOM!

The doors were blown open as smoke came gashing out like crazy, and the lights dying out from the explosion. The two girls coughed violently, swatting away the smoke as best they could. As the smoke cleared, the girls were able to see each other once again; they were covered in soot and their hair sticking up from the explosion. Immediately, they cleaned themselves off, looking back to being as normal as possible.

Satomie coughed up a bit until she chuckled embarrassingly, "Oops. Guess I shoulve kept a better eye on the experiment."

Chisame hacked up one last cough as she exhaustedly glared at her classmate, "Really? You think?"

Removing the device off her back, Satomie adjusted her glasses in a fashion that usually said she was deep in thought. "So…" she started as she crossed her arms in a pondering fashion, asking her comrade in eyewear, "… what's the social visit? Need an update on your software and hardware? I updated it about a month ago; you're not due for another one til this September."

Chisame shook her head as she walked up to her, "No, it's not aobut that." she then pulled out the memory stick from around her neck and held it out, "I got this from my old Uncle's arcade."

"Your uncle?" Satomie asked, but then lit up as she nearly exclaimed like a giddy fan, "You mean Kevin Flynn? The greatest computer hacker and computer genius of the last generation? That Kevin Flynn, your uncle?"

Not phased by the emotional outburst of her 'friend', Chisame shrugged as she handed Satomie the stick and explained her dilemma. "When I went snooping around his old arcade, I found this. It was just lying there and I figured it had some sort fo clue as to where he's been for the past ten years." She then sighed heavily as she shook her head, "But the darn thing's so encrypted I can't even break the codes and firewalls that on it."

Satomie took the stick without hesitation, smirking up to the challenge, "And you'd figure I'd have the software for the job, right?" this earned a nod from Hasegawa, as the genius examined it. Then for a few seconds she shrugged, shaking her head in a negative fashion as she answered, "I doubt I have the computing power," and then smirked, "But I know someone who does."

* * *

**Room 314**

Satomie had led Chisame into another lab room, in which they'd find the one that could help them. They entered the lab and saw it was a mess. The desks and tables all had computers and computer equipment strewn around. Wires and cables were tangled and dangling all over the place like spaghetti. And there was also fast food bags and leftovers nearly merged together on some areas. Overall, this was a real computer geek's environment, as well as a nightmare.

But that didn't seem to deter the girls as they wandered on in, and looked around the empty monitors. So far there was no signs of activity… until they saw a working monitor with someone hard at work on it.

As they walked up to him, Chisame got a good look at the individual working at the console. It was a fifteen year old boy, light tanned skin, saddle-brown shaggy hair, light blue eyes, and a figure that was more of a surfing skateboarder. He was dressed in long jean shorts that ended under his knees, white and red sneakers, a phany pack strapped behind him, and a white hoodie jacket with red sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He seemed to be hard at work on something, and didn't even notice the girls until Satomie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Renton," Satomie called out to the boy, "Renton, you busy?"

The boy named Renton stopped for a moment as he turned around to face the girls. "Oh, hey, Satomie," Renton smirked, "Still working late on Chachamaru's new body?"

"New body?" Chisame asked, looking over to Satomie for the answer.

"That's not important right now," Hakase replied as she pointed to Chisame, "This is Chisame Hasegawa. The classmate I told you about needing the XL 9 for her software. The one that I asked you to loan for me." She then showed him the memory stick drive, "We could use your computer skills on this."

Renton gently took the stick from her and turned to his computer, "Alright, let's see what we have here." he plugged it in, and after a few seconds to load in, the computer screens flashed with windows of warnings and barriers. Renton scratched his chin in deep thought, and leaned back for a moment, "Seems this stick has a whole load of barriers and firewalls on this. Whoever made this wanted to make sure no one got in."

Chisame leaned on the desk next to him, and looked to ask, "So you're saying you can't get it unlocked?"

Renton turned to Chisame and gave her a confident smile, "I said no one could get in. I'm not no one, am I?" he took another memory stick and plugged it in next to Chisame's. he then typed as fast as the devil's fingers would, "Let's see if Zig and Zag can get past those firewalls and shut'em off at the source."

"Zig and Zag?" Chisame asked with an arched eyebrow.

"His hacking programs," Satomie explained, "He was trying to create a program that could bypass any firewall or obstacle, and the processed result became a twin-based program, constantly changing one another to avoid being recognized. It's quite brilliant if you'd think about it."

Chisame sighed at the moment, until she finally asked, "So how long is this gonna…?"

"Finished," Renton replied, turning towards the girls as he pointed to the screen, "Is this what you're looking for?"

The girls, who were a little pressed on words, looked at the screen and saw some stuff that didn't make sense. They were blueprints of some strange ray gun device. The details and computer program executions were all high tech, probably high top research material. Whatever it was, this gave a twinkle in Satomie's eye as she was probably formulating on building the strange device that was finally found on the screen.

Chisame looked to her, and sighed, looking away, while shaking her head, 'Oh boy…'

* * *

**The Next Weekend**

After a whole week had past since Renton had unlocked the memory stick drive, it had been a bit chaotic for Chisame's normal lifestyle. When they had opened it, the trio had found hundreds of design files pertaining to whatever her missing uncle was working on. Strange blueprints of buildings and vehicles that looked like they wouldn't be able to move, nor even fly from the bizarre shapes and designs they were shown. There was even the strange blueprints of some sort of ray gun that looked like something out of that movie, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. The blueprints had hooked Satomie on right away, as did Renton who would help with reading the schematics.

Chisame was walking towards the College campus, this time dressed in a casual attire. She was wearing jeans that were a little tight on her thighs, but didn't give any sex appeal, a white long-sleeved hoodie shirt, with pink sleeves that ended under her elbows, and a pink hoodie sleeve, with two tussels on the collar, a watch on, her hair tied back, her glasses on, and a pair of red and white sneakers. She also had her small laptop on her as it was in her backpack, slung over her right shoulder, but she still had her sour frown on her face.

Chisame grumbled as she remembered what Satomie told her a week ago…

* * *

"_Alright," Satomie shot up, her fists clenched up in determination, "Let's do it!"_

"_Wha?" Chisame asked._

_Satomie pointed to the ray gun, with a smirk to the secret net-idol, "I'll build this thing in less than a week."_

_Stammering, Chisame tried to talk her out of it, "H-Hey, come on. We don't even know what this thing does."_

"_All the more reason to build it and find out," Satomie replied. She then looked to Renton and asked him, "You wanna help out? I could use the help in reading these binary codes."_

"_Oh, come on," Chisame objected, pointing to him, "He's not gonna say…"_

"_I'll help," Renton answered, giving Satomie a smile, but Chisame just had her jaw drop because of this, as he gave his reasons, "I've got nothing better to do right now, and I'm in need of a new challenge."_

_The two began to converse with one another with more ideas, while ignoring Chisame. "Hey, wait! Come on… will you…" she stammered, slowly getting quieter with every objection, until finally, she sighed, slumping her shoulders and head, sweat dropping, as she mumbled, "Okay, fine… go ahead and build it."_

* * *

She grumbled to herself, rubbing her head in the process, mumbling, "I can't believe they talked me into this."

However, her thoughts were interrupted by shouting coming from down the plaza from where she stopped. She stopped in her tracks as she walked on over to what it was that was all the commotion. There was a huge crowd of what appeared to be students of every Martial Arts Class or Club on the Mahora Academy Campus, ranging from high school to college level, and there were even some from other schools. And at this point, they were all surrounding one student in particular… from Class 3-A.

She was one of her classmates, and possibly one of the foreign girls, considering she looked a bit Chinese. She had dark tan skin, a physical figure that was beautifully slim but very strong from a closer look, or if she ever smirked. She had blonde hair cropped to her shoulders, and had two ponytails on both sides of the top of her head tied together by black strings with black ball tuffels. She was also dressed in a yellow mini-skirt with slits on both sides, as well as wearing black spandex workout shorts. She had on a sleeveless turtleneck Chinese style shirt on, with four buttons in the front and buttoned to the right side of her chest, with gold trimming on it. She was Fei Ku, member of the Martial Arts Club, as well as a part-timer at a Chinese style restaurant.

She was just standing there in the middle, with one closed eye and smiling calmly at this whole thing. Chisame went all bug-eyed at this as she nearly shouted out crazily, "What the hell? WHAT'S FEI KU DOING DOWN THERE?"

But before the secretive net-idol could do anything, the swarm of warriors charged at Fei Ku, shouting out some battle cries of their own. But it appeared one-sided, as that Fei Ku was doing most of the battling, much to Chisame's amazement, and winning at that as well.

Even though she didn't care about what other did, she was actually amazed at seeing Fei fight for the first time, with none of the opponents laying a scratch on Fei Ku. She had heard that she was good in the martial arts, she just didn't believe in them, nor did she go to any school tournaments to see if those claims were true. And most of the time, she heard that Fei was challenged every day, and that not one opponent had ever defeated her, let alone a single blow on her at all.

"Whoa," Chisame mumbled, as she leaned on the stone hand rail that was there to support her as she looked down at the fight, "I heard she won most of the school's Martial-Arts Tournaments, but I didn't think she was this good to beat everyone."

After the fight was over, what was a crowd of fighters was now a pile of unconscious losers. Some of them managed to groan out that Fei Ku was too much for them or too strong any way possible. Fei Ku, at this point, was in a striking Crane pose, smiling anxiously for another round, but saw that no one was left standing, so she shot out, "You weak! There no more ones what is strong?"

Seeing that the battle was way over, Chisame sighed as she got up, "Well, enough of that bit of UCF fighting. Guess I'd better head over to the lab. Satomie said that…"

"Hey, Chisame!" Fei Ku's voice shouted, nearly making Chisame jump up in fright. Immediately, Fei Ku popped up right in front of her, startling the poor girl, from jumping up on the wall, and right in front of her. She smiled ignorantly, and waved, "How ya doin'?"

"Uh, doin' just fine," she replied, but immediately made her way to the college, grumbling to herself, "I really don't want to hang around loonies like her at this point."

However, it was a short welcome and leave, for at that moment, someone was right behind Chisame. She saw the hardened look on Fei's face as she turned around… and froze in fright as she saw one of the Hanzuman High School punks.

He was half-conscious as he balled his fist and thought Chisame was Fei Ku as he shouted out incoherently, "It's not… IT'S NOT OVER YET, CAPTAIN FEI!"

Chisame nearly paled at this as she gulped, and brought her arms up, closing her eyes shut preparing to receive a major beat-down. However, before it came, Fei Ku pulled her away, and shouted, "PAO EUAN!"

She delivered a massive devastating knockout punch to the gut, causing the rampaging student to stumble behind on the wall, and topple over it, falling down to the ground, comically shouting out like he was an actor in Die Hard, and slammed back first into the pavement with the others. The two stood there for a moment, until they heard a small groan escape his lips, in utter defeat.

Fei Ku looked to a slightly startled Chisame, as she smiled and asked her, "Chisame is okay? I sorry."

Chisame, slightly startled, looked to her and replied, "I… I'm fine. Thank you." But she straightened herself out as she began her trek again to the college campus. But stopped as she saw that Fei Ku was following her for some odd reason. She faced the front again, but spoke to her, knowing she didn't want to talk to anyone at this point, but did so, "So… you're that strong to beat up all those guys, eh?"

"Thank you, Hasegawa-san," Fei Ku smirked at that compliment, "But Kaede and Mana even more stronger. Specialties is Xing Yi Quan and Ba Gua Zhang. Also practicing Ba Ji Quan and Xing Yi Liu He Quan, but on as fan."

"Really?" Chisame replied, though not acting completely amazed by all this, "So, um… what's with following me to the campus? didn't know you were into science and computers."

"Nah," Fei answered, "I just going to see Lingshen if there. New combat VR simulation system needs testing, so I volunteer." she walked up next to Chisame and asked her, "Mind if join?"

Knowing full well this went along with her 'Not Wanting to have Friends in Class 3-A' categories, she would have said no. but knowing full well that Fei would just follow her anyway, she sighed in defeat, and replied, "Yeah sure." she shook her head as she grimaced, 'Can this day get any worse for me than it is now?'

* * *

**College Campus**

**Lab 314**

Afterwards, Chisame and Fei Ku had made their way to the lab room. Once they entered, they saw boht Satomie and Renton both hard at work on the computers. Once they stepped in, they both saw that on the floors, small and large tube wires strewn all about them, connecting into adapters and outlets. But behind the two, was the machine that Satomie had promised she would build. And she did, as there was the ray gun, looking just as advanced and powerful.

Fei Ku broke the silence as she tugged Chisame on the sleeve, and commented pointing to the laser, "Hey! Exact replica of Shrink Ray. Disney might get pissed off."

Chisame sighed as she took off her glasses, and groaned, "Yeah, right."

Finally, the two walked up to the computer geniuses, and now Chisame was standing right next to Satomie, who was sitting down, and observing newfound data files. Chisame asked, leaning forward on Satomie's chair, "Find anything about what this is?"

"It's a digitizer," she answered.

"Digitizer?" Fei Ku asked, looking rather clueless as ever.

"It's a sort of project your uncle was working on," Renton replied, having been fully explained as to where the memory stick came from and seemed okay to help out with it. "It was actually an earlier project from the 80s that ENCOM had been trying to perfect on. It revolves mostly around the technology of Digitization. Digitization is the process of converting physical matter into digital code. It requires the use of a laser-based technology." He then pointed at the laser, "Which… requires that basically."

Renton continued with a much more detailed explanantion of Digitization, in which he had found much of the information on the memory stick. Digitization required both hardware and software dedicated to digitizing a subject. The hardware in this case needed a powerful laser. The digitization system was designed at ENCOM by Dr. Walter Gibbs.

It needed to take several minutes to warm up the laser and prepare it for digitization and black goggles and had to be worn to avoid sight damage from the beam's bright light. When primed, the laser would shoot at the predetermined target and begin to split its molecules into a digital code, which was shown as billions of cubes. Each cube would be quickly extracted one by one and sucked into the laser beam to be suspended in the beam until the model was played back, at which point the molecules would fall back into place and the target return to its physical form. But where to… that was the question.

"And with this, we should be able to find some files on your uncle's last entry, hoping that he might have left something to find on," Satomie replied, as she continued to type in some commands.

It was then that the trio looked at Fei Ku… who appeared to be having a conundrum at the moment, as she held her head, whining, "AAAAAH. I don't get it at a-a-a-a-a-a-all."

Chisame crossed her arms as she reminded them, "Don't forget: she's Dummy Yellow of the Mahora Rangers Dummy Force. She doesn't understand all that science know-how."

Things were going pretty good for them all…until she opened one up, revealing a digital timer.

Um, what is that?" Chisame asked, looking a little confused and nervous.

Satomie hummed herself in thought, as she straightened her glasses, "I could be wrong, but I'd have to say…"

As she was thinking aloud, the ray gun slowly pointed to all four of them, on the servos that turned it.

Then, the Digitizer started glowing and humming to life, without the girls noticing.

"… a timer?"

Chisame raised an eyebrow in confusion, and looked to Satomie, "A timer? A timer for wha…?"

The question went unanswered as all four of the teenagers heard a humming from behind them. It was getting louder and louder, unnerving the four as they heard it from behind. Slowly, staritng with Chisame, the four slowly began to turn around, slowly and nervously, they hoped what they thought was just their fears getting the best of them.

But it was no such luck, as they saw the laser aimed right at them; the nose barrel of the gun glowing brightly white. And finally, a big flash filled the room, as the laser shot right at them. They and the whole world froze around them, as if time had stopped completely, and everything became distorted, stretching; pulling everything to some unknown black hole.

And then finally… total darkness.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Welcome to the Grid; Armories, Discs, and Games**


	6. Welcome to the Grid

**Tron Reformation**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Grid; Armories, Discs, and Games**

* * *

_First… there was nothing but darkness._

_Darkness that seemed to stretch on forever as well as no sound. There was nothing for them or for any one person to fully see or compensate on anything. No light, no sounds, no feeling. Nothing. But only voices could be heard. And those voices were heard by Chisame as she tried to figure out what was going on now._

_But there she was at the moment in darkness and nothingness; standing there, looking rather confused by all this. She tried to find something out of this darkness, as well as try to find the others if they were even here. The last thing she remembered was the timer appearing on the computer. Then the laser started to hum to life and then there was a great light. And now… zip._

_Chisame looked around, hoping for some sign to show itself that there was at least some end to the nothingness. But finally… something… or someone showed up. She smiled as she saw a figure, dressed in a black yukata of sorts, with the inside glowing white, including the hood which was a bit unusual. _

"_Uncle Kevin!" she shouted, as she nearly ran up to him, "Uncle Kevin! You're here!" but she stopped, slowing down as she stopped in her steps, and realized that he didn't try to run towards her._

"_Uncle… Kevin?" she asked, feeling hesitated about taking another step. She sighed, deeply, knowing full well this wasn't real, "You're not real. This is just another stupid dream I'm having." She huffed as she looked away, grumbling, "This is why I prefer reality."_

"_Well, have you ever had a dream, Chisame?" the fake Flynn asked aloud, causing the girl to turn and face him, as he continued, "A dream that you were so sure that it was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world… and the real world?"_

_This question nearly startled Chisame; she felt it was some sort of self-assurance test or something. So she went with it, as she gave him her best answer, "Well, then it wouldn't be…"_

"_Real?" Flynn asked, "What is reality?"_

_Now Chisame was starting to lose it a bit, as this slowly started to make her question her own reality. Finally, she shouted in anger, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Why am I even be asking this? You're just a dream! Your stories about the Grid, Tron, and everything else… IT'S NOT REALITY!"_

_Finally, after huffing out her lungs from shouting out that much, she had calmed down a bit. The dream version of her uncle didn't seem to be fazed by that outburst, as he still had his smile on his face. But he then simply answered, "Chisame, there's no line between what's real and was isn't. Reality is just what you make of it." _

_He then walked up to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders, and simply replied, "The New Frontier is just beyond the walls you've put up, Byte-Girl, and so am I. you just have to wake up."_

"_What?" she asked._

"_Wake up, Chisame," Flynn shouted as he shook her like crazy, "WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"Chisame," Satomie shouted, shaking her awake, "Wake up!"

Chisame finally stirred awake, shoving Satomie off, "Will you…?" But she stopped as she got a good look around the place.

Not only was Satomie there, but so was Renton Thurston and Fei Ku. But they weren't what she was stunned about. Chisame had got a good look around, and now she was just as stunned as they were. They were still in the college lab room, and yet at the same time… it wasn't. everything looked the same, but it was all colored dark metallic, and appeared that in some aspect it was made of both metal and glass. That and the computers and laser appeared that they didn't seem to work at all. As Chisame slowly refocused her vision in her glasses, and shake off the drowsiness of whatever happened, she and the others saw that they were no longer in the college campus. But a metallic and glass version of it, with night skies pouring through the windows, and strange computer pattern symbols on some part of the walls.

Everything that happened, all of it seemed like a blur when you wake up from a dream.

As Chisame got up, Satomie crossed her arms, as the secret net-idol asked, "Are we… are we still on the campus?" she then looked to the others, as if she was silently about to scream, when instead she was starting to panic, "Are we dead? Because I really don't wanna die! In fact, dying while I still have a whole life ahead of me…!"

"Okay, just calm down," Renton said not only to the others, but also to himself as he processed the whole situation, "Let's look at the situation calmly, and logically. We opened a file that had some sort of timer going off, got zapped by some weird light caused by the laser, we wake up lying on the ground in the middle of some stale black and white version of our lab. The place still looks the same, but the campus, Mahora Academy, our home, and perhaps the entire city of Tokyo has completely vanished without a trace." He then looked all around them, as he hypothesized, "And all that's left is this neon darkened and devoid of people copy of our world that we've been transported to."

"Either that," Fei Ku stated as she looked around, "Or we were sent a hundred years to the Mahora of the future. In which Man is an endangered species and Machines rule the Earth. Like of like that movie done by those Jewish/Russian brothers."

Satomie adjusted her glasses as she simply stated, "Not so, Fei Ku. We're still on campus. Or at least in appearance we are still on campus. I believe this might be an alternate universe or something."

But before anyone else could come up with more ideas, a light past through the window. They all turned to see it as they heard a huge rumbling sound accompany the passing light. Then the light past them, almost disappearing but not forgotten as the light disappeared.

Chisame, on the other hand, couldn't take it as she bolted out of there, with the others following after her.

* * *

**Outside**

As soon as Chisame busted the door open, or rather push it open, she stood out what should have been the campus's green grassy plaza. The sky was continuously darkened with night, and halfway covered in dark clouds continuously firing off lightning that danced along the skies occasionally. The world was like metal and glass, with several digital circuitry patterns on the streets, buildings, sidewalks, and anything else. Everything looked futuristic, as if anybody that was there, were looking at the future itself. The buildings, which looked the same as ever, were all made of black metal and glass, which was slightly odd. And even stranger, some buildings were uniquely designed into towers and symmetrical, almost as if perfection was a rule in this realm. This all seemed like a dream in ways, but for Chisame, it felt like a complete nightmare from her usual routine in her normal life.

She collapsed on her knees, silently whispering to herself, "This isn't happening. This isn't… _can't_ be happening…"

As Chisame went through her little but silent spaz attack, the others ran out to find her. When they saw her, she seemed a bit on the anxiety attackish side at the very moment. So Fei Ku did the dumbest thing you could do to someone who was close to losing it: talk to them.

"Uh, Hasegawa?" she asked, slowly reaching to her, her right hand almost nearly three inches from Chisame's shoulder, "Are you gonna be…?"

"THIS ISNT HAPPENING!" Chisame shouted as she jumped to her feet, grabbing Fei Ku by the shoulders, and shaking her profusely, screaming, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS FOR ME? IT'S CRUELTY AT ITS FINEST! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

The two geniuses looked to each other, both sweat dropping at what she was doing to Fei. Renton turned towards Satomie as he stated, "It's like watching a sleepwalker wake up by force." He then asked, "Does she always lose it like this when something out of the ordinary happens?"

"I'd have to say, Yes," Satomie answered, as she adjusted her glasses, looking around the new terrain, "She literally freaks out whenever she enters into an environment that exits anything or everything that leaves or ignores the norm in her life."

"That seems kind of…" Renton groaned, not liking that kind of thinking.

"Cynical," Satomie stated, sighing and weakly smiling, "Yeah, I know. I doubt there's anyone in the world that can help her change that aspect of her."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a darkened control room, three females were hard at work at what appeared to be computer consoles, made from holograms and window screens. They were triplets by the look of them, pale skin, wearing skin tight black spandex outfits from neck to toe. They had armor pieces on their shoulders and boots, with wrist bands as well, and had a pencil skirt on each. Their outfits had on them purple circuitry on the skirts, shoulders, boots, and in a V sign from belly button, to nipple. And they all had on a skin tight mask from nose to skull, hiding their eyes.

They were fast in typing as a screen went red for a moment. The first triplet typed in, and immediately, a screen showing the four teens in front of the Mahora College Campus was shown. It wasn't the most flattering scene, considering Chisame was still throttling Fei Ku.

The first female typed in a few commands, as a deep toned and disembodied voice was heard, "Report."

"There are four unknown Programs outside the Campus grounds," the first female responded.

"It is during curfew as well," the Second female responded.

"Capture is authorized," the third and final female finished, "You may proceed to take the Programs to the Gaming arena to sort out for either Rectifier or Games."

"Understood," the voice finished, and then switched off.

* * *

**Back With the Mahora Students**

She then looked to Chisame and calmly asked, "Can you stop shaking her around, Chisame? We're in a real situation that demands our full concentration."

Her words finally sunk into the panicky Net Idol, as Chisame stopped throttling the now foaming at the mouth Marital Artist. Chisame looked at the state she had put her in, and dropped her, as she fell to her knees, gagging out with her eyes swirling. She sighed as she adjusted her glasses, looking around, grimacing with every second. Truth enough, this place was just too much for her normal persona to handle at this time.

After adjusting her glasses, she sighed in a grumble, "So… even though I still don't accept that this is happening…" she looked to Satomie and asked, "… what are we gonna do?"

Renton ran over to help the dazed Fei Ku up on her feet, while Satomie walked up to Chisame, and deduced, "Well… from what I can guess, that digitizer must have… well…" she shook her head as she reminded herself, "Nah, such an unscientific notion would border along the lines of science fiction and fantasy. Such things are not well in my vocabulary."

Chisame groaned as she rubbed her face in trying to rid of the annoyance that came to them, "Ugh. This isn't happening…"

FLASH!

Suddenly, a bright light shined above the four, causing them all, including the now recovering Fei Ku, to look up at to where the massively bright search light came from above in the sky. They all thought it was a chopper of sorts, but the sounds they heard, it was too deep and loud to be the sounds of a chopper's engine. And when they got a good look at what it was, it was no chopper at all.

It was a very large, ponderous flying craft consisting of a double-decked crew and passenger compartment supported between two enormous pylons. It looked like a digital C that had been turned downward, so it really looked like some sort of giant staple. The two pylons that were supporting the vehicle on the ground also housed the thrust mechanisms that held the craft aloft. The vehicle was jet black with red circuitry designs all over it.

The four each had a mixed impression on it, but Satomie's expression was quite in logic at the moment, thinking aloud, "There's no way that vehicle can fly with that kind of shape."

However, Chisame's expression was in deep mixture of both surprise and shock, as she immediately recognized the vehicle. 'A… A Recognizer… just like in Space Paranoids,' she thought to herself, until finally, she whispered loud enough for the others to hear, "Oh crap. This _is_ really happening…"

The vehicle, or Recognizer, finally descended down to make a landing near the four. When it finally landed, the struts remained in a stable position while the entire crew compartment descended to the ground. The lower level then lowered from the main body to the ground, allowing great ease of access to anyone who was either hopping off or boarding.

When the crew compartment touched the ground, the large oval door opened, showing who was inside it. Inside, there were two individuals standing in front of eight people that were on board. The two were dressed in black spandex suits, with armored parts, and a backpack of sorts, with black helmets that had an opening for their mouth. But on their clothes and armor were red circuitry designs, but on the chest and shoulders, it was mostly on the right side. And they held in their hands a red circuitry staff, and on their backs were red glowing stylized chakrams.

And behind them, the eight people were all wearing spandex outfits, as well as baggy clothing. They were all different ages and sexes, with a few having tattoo markings on their faces and skin. They each had circuitry designs on them, but only a few designs on them, and each had a different color ranging from blue, green, pink, purple, or any other color. But they didn't appear to be passengers, but in actuality… they were prisoners.

The two guards stepped out, walking towards the four, with Fei, Renton, and Satomie acting a little wary. Unfortunately, Chisame walked up to them, almost too happy to notice the danger she was walking into. "Oh! Oh, thank you. I didn't think there was anyone here at all," she nearly wept with joy, "I'm sorry if we're bugging you, but…"

But she was cut short, as one of them grabbed her by the wrist, nearly breaking it, as they turned her around in a cuff hold. She tried to struggle out of it, but the guy put more pressure on her wrist, until she cried out in pain, "Ow! Hey, stop it! You're gonna break my arm off!"

Fei Ku growled at this, as she got into an offensive stance, "Hey! Let her go! Or try luck against Master Ku!"

"Hold it!" the second one shouted, gaining Fu's attention. She turned and saw that the second guard was holding his staff, pointing it right at Renton and Satomie, as he warned Fei, "Attack a member of the Black Guards, and suffer at the Deresolution of your comrades!"

Seeing the situation now, Fei grumbled as she looked defeated for once, and dropped her stance. The first guard shouted, "All of you Programs place your hands on top of your heads!"

The teens did so as the second guard examined the trio, and announced to his comrade, "These Programs have no Identity Discs."

The First Guard looked at Chisame and replied, "Neither does this one; they must be strays." he then pushed Chisame into the ship, while the second one did the same with the other three.

As they did this, Chisame shouted while struggling, "Hey, wait! What's going on? We're not Programs!"

The four were then shoved into four empty slots, as foot clamps suddenly appeared and locked all four teens in an upright standing position. As soon as they were secured, the two guards walked to each end of the passenger line, and stepped into an empty slot, then being housed in recessed alcoves. The passenger compartment then elevated back into position, showing the kids that the floor was transparent, allowing a panoramic view of the ground as the Recognizer began to take lift off, as well as a view of the cockpit from above them. The pilot flew the Recognizer from a standing position, while piloting from two holographic spheres acting as the steering mechanisms.

The Recognizer finally lifted off the ground, defying gravity with its non-flying shape, and took off with little or no speed. Though the ship did have a high level of effectiveness with its ability to move amongst high structures. However, it wasn't the ship's flying that caught the teens' attention, but where they were flying above at this moment. The city down below them and all around them was almost surreal to believe in. the buildings were nearly made all the same from the same metal and glass, as well as the same light blue circuitry designs. The teens were amazed to see it, but Chisame… she was more in realization at this moment.

"It's real," she whispered to himself, "He was… he was telling the truth. All along."

Satomie looked to her friend, and couldn't help but overhear the whispers, and asked, "Who was telling the truth?"

Chisame remained quiet for a moment, until she looked around, and asked one of the prisoners, a Caucasian male, and asked him, "Hey! You!" he turned to face her as she asked, "Does the name Kevin Flynn mean anything to you?"

The program gave her a stern look, and responded, "Keep quiet if you wanna live. That name's strictly taboo around here. Especially in Clu's or Sark's presence."

Chisame raised an eyebrow at that, and asked herself, "Clu? Sark?" But she shook her head as she stated, "Sark? Alive? That's impossible..."

As Chisame tried to think on it, they all heard one of the programs, an Arabic male, pray to himself, freaking out, "Not the Games. Not the Games. Not the Games. Not the Games…"

Satomie looked to one of the programs, who was wearing a hood, and asked, "I don't understand. Why's he so scared of games?"

"Once we reach the dome, we have two designations picked out for us: Rectifier or Games," the hooded program answered as he continued, "If we're lucky, most of us get sent to the Rectifier to be 'Repurposed'. but if we get sent to the games…" he then turned to face all four of them, showing half of his face gone, showing only blue and black digital scarring and bone, "… we're there until we die playing."

The four grimaced at that realization, and gulped innerly as the ship made its way towards its final destination: the Games Arena.

* * *

**Game Arena**

As the Recognizer finally soared over the vast and seemingly impossibly constructed city above it, the craft made its way to a nuclear power plant stoke-shaped coliseum of sorts. The ship slowly came to a halt, as it began to land back down to the ground, with the platform lowering back down to the ground. Once down on solid ground again, the two guards stepped out, and up came three guards who were waiting outside. One of htem started from the right, scanning the programs.

He announced from the first to the next, designating them where they would be taken to, "RECTIFIER. RECTIFIER. RECTIFIER." he then stopped at the freaked out program from before, and designated him, "GAMES."

The Program paled, gasping out in fear, "No. please…."

The guard then turned to Chisame, as she tried to talk him out of it, "Okay, look. I'm pretty sure you hear this all the time…"

"GAMES," was all that the guard said as he went to Renton, "GAMES." then to Satomie, "GAMES," and finally, to Fei Ku, "GAMES."

The four were released and were now being escorted to a platform of sorts. However, the freaked out program escaped the guards, running and screaming, "NO! USERS! ERASE ME!" he ran for the edge, with the guards following after him, and he jumped, screaming his final words, "NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" He reached the bottom, and shattered into nothing but glass pieces, as the guards watched from above.

Satomie, warily looked to Chisame, and replied, "I get the feeling these games aren't like checkers or Solitaire."

"I'm incline to agree with you on that," Chisame gulped.

Suddenly, foot braces locked them all in place, as the platform below them elevated down, taking all four of them down below, into the darkness.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Meeting for the First Time; Duel of the Discs**

* * *

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but once again, I've done it! I've made up a voice cast for the Ocs that are to come.**

**Voice Cast:**

**Dru/DRU-1: Vic Mignogna (Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Tamaki from Ouran High School)**

**Morpheus: Lawrence Fishbone (Noland from Predators and Morpheus from the Matrix Trilogy)**

**Fate: Chris Patton (Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist, Creed from Black Cat)**

**Renton: Johnny Young Bosch**

**Drive: Dante Basco (Prince Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender animated series)**


	7. Duel of the Discs pt1

**Tron Reformation**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting for the First Time; Duel of the Warriors pt.1**

* * *

**Down in the Armory**

The shackled elevator platform continued to descend downward, carrying its worried and frightened prisoners, still shackled to the elevator. It was hard to tell how far they were going, considering it was a rapid descent for the four teenagers. From what they could tell, they were doing down pretty far. Then finally, they had slowed down, as they were finally stopped in a room. The room that they were now in was a subterranean chamber directly connected to wherever they were in, which was obviously under the Game Arena as to what those 'Black Guards' had mentioned before. It was a huge and spacious room with a high ceiling and drab, almost featureless walls. And on the walls, two pairs of sarcophagi were spaced widely apart on each side of the room and those seemed to provide rest points for four unknown and seemingly sleeping inhabitants.

For Chisame, she nearly was worried on what was going on at this moment. Luckily, Renton broke the silence, as he asked, "Hey… what's going on here?"

Satomie looked around as she hypothesized, "I'm not sure. But if I'm probably guessing, this could be a torture chamber of sorts." Seeing the freaked out faces, she sweat dropped and nervously laughed while shaking her hands in defense, "Oh, come on! I'm only getting out ideas. I'm not certain of this."

Fei Ku looked around, and asked, "So why are we in this place? Is this where the games start?"

And then, as if on cue to answer her question, the sarcophagi opened up to allow whoever were in there. For a moment, no movement was made, until four individuals stepped out. They were four females, all in their twenties, beautiful, two were white and two were black. Each of them had the same hairstyle; a beehive bun on the back top of their heads. And they each wore a white and gray skin tight bodysuit with high heels with the heel tip connected to the pad of their foot, with white circuitry designs on them, and each had a white chakram disk on their back. These were the Sirens, the Armories of the Grid as well as the Game Arena.

The four women seemed to possess with them a straight to the point, stoical temperament and had a pleasant but calm, and focused look on their faces. They even seemed to do everything in unison, as they walked towards the four, and stopped six inches from either teenager. For those who watched movies, any one of the teens thought that these women kind of resembled the Stepford Wives.

A bit unnerved by this, Chisame asked, "Um… what's going on?"

Suddenly, she stood straight up, almost as if some unknown force had gained control of her body other than herself. She tried to move or even at least turn around, but no such luck, as she was frozen in place. "H-Hey," she stated, sounding a bit freaked out, "I… I can't move."

"Neither can I," Satomi stated.

"What's going on here?" Renton asked, feeling the same situation.

Fei struggled to make any sort of movement; her face turning blue from the strain. Until finally, she gasped and gave up, "Nothing. Not even a toe wiggle."

The woman standing in front of Chisame, a white-haired woman, reached up to a stunned Chisame, and then took off her glasses, causing her to get nervous as she put them in a compartment in her belt.

"Hey! I can't see without those," Chisame shouted out, angered that her glasses were taken from her. Then, the female program cupped her face, getting a closer look at Chisame, who gulped, "Um, Hey! Wha-What are you doing?"

"Scanning for irregularities," the woman answered to her, "Once issued your Identity Disc, it'll make the proper upgrades and repairs as soon as you and your friends are fitted for your armor."

"Our what?" she asked, but was answered as soon as the females brought up one hand, extending their index finger.

Then the finger's tip lit up with a laser-like torch, nearly surprising the kids at this moment. The women brought the tip of their shirts, and went down in a kneeling position until they were at the kids' knees. As they went down, the kids took notice that the torch had cut a vertical line down their clothing, from shirt collar to the openings of their pants or the end of their skirts. Their socks and shoes were even sliced through, as suddenly, the shackles released them, and they were lifted off the ground only four inches off. The material that was their shoes and socks fell off, exposing their bare feet each, and the material getting sucked up in some open compartment.

Before either one of them could say or do anything else, Chisame let out a gasp when the woman, as well as the others, grabbed a hold of the neckline of her shirt she was wearing and ripped it open. Not only did she rip open the shirt but she also ripped Chisame's bra off in the same motion. Chisame was blushing like crazy, and was about to protest or shout out pervert or rapist, but she didn't get the time to. Then the woman ripped her pants apart, that was a bit more effort, and then he ripped her panties off and threw them aside with the shirt, leaving Chisame completely bare naked floating in the air unable to move at all.

This was done to the others as well, with Satomi next, as the other white clad program took her glasses. Then she grabbed her shirt collar, tearing off her shirt, tie and lab coat. The Siren then ripped her shirt and panties off, leaving her bare naked in the air.

The same was done to Fei Ku, as her Chinese dress and undergarments were all torn off, exposing her bare and tanned boy exposed. And finally, Renton was stripped down as well into nothing but his birthday suit. The teens would have all shouted or tried to cover themselves but they were unable to move. Their bodies and limbs were frozen in place, as the shredding of what used to be their clothing and shoes were sucked into the small vacuum port and closed up.

Before they could shout out or protest for being completely in the nude, a small black blot no bigger than a dodge ball appeared from under each of them, slowing rising up to meet their bodies. Much to the teens' horror, each of their black blot sphere seemed to stretch and branch out two tentacles that moved around. As the tentacles reached their bare feet, each blot started off by encasing one teen by their feet in its black spandex skin. It began to slither up their bare skin, linking and wrapping around their flesh all over their bodies.

Chisame gulped as this happened, 'Great! Our clothes were in danger, as well as our modesty! Now they've set us up with a tentacle molestation!' But her thoughts were proven wrong, as the longer she looked at what was going on.

The black blots had finally slunked their way up to their hands, and wrapped them up in web-like patterns, wrapping their hands and for some of them encasing some or all their fingers. The blots encased all over their skin, encasing most of their bodies, and smoothing out, forming on them tight full-body black spandex suits.

And yet each one was differently designed.

For Chisame, she was mostly covered from neck to toe, save for her right arm and her back, which ended just above her tailbone. Satomie's body was covered neck to toe, save for her arms; her hands were gloved up leaving only her thumb out. Fei Ku's was mostly a one piece bathing suit with a turtleneck and exposed her back that ended above her tailbone, as well as stockings that reached up to her hips, and fingerless and thumbless gloves. And finally, Renton's was a full body suit except for his forearms and on the gloves had no fingers except for his index finger and thumbs.

The four teens had been fully clothed now, but weren't let back down on the ground. The four Sirens then walked towards the walls, leaving the teens to watch them in mid-air. Then suddenly, two large sections of wall between the sarcophagi opened up, revealing storage compartments for various kinds of equipment.

The Sirens were currently overlooking certain armor pieces, until one of the ebony sirens looked to the Siren that took Chisame's glasses. "These four are different," was all that she replied.

The four then returned to the four teens, and started fitting them with their armor pieces. Once they were finished, the four Mahora students were set back down onto their foot shackles, and were now fully armored up.

Chisame's armor involved two medium boots that stopped at the middle part of her calves, high heeled type with no opening for a heel tip. A mini-shirt that was hiked up on her right side and ended above her left knee, as well as a hip guard on her right, along with a belt around her waist. A breastplate that exposed her neck collar and bellybutton, and formed a backpack guard of sort. On her right arm, an oval shaped forearm guard had formed with a skin-tight black glove that ended above her elbow. Her left arm had the same forearm guard, and had a circular shaped shoulder guard on it. Her circuitry was colored lavender, and was on both her forearms and hands covering her knuckles, went up on her left arm and shoulder in a circle, two lines on her breasts that started at her nipples and ended at the bottom of her breasts. On her skirt, two circles were present and a line going down at an angle to the left side of her skirt in the front, and on her belt in the back. On her skirt was a star-shaped circuitry pattern, and on her right hip a circle shaped circuitry design. On her boots, the circuitry went around the opening of her boots and on the inner side of them, encasing her heels.

Fei Ku's armor involved a breastplate that exposed her stomach and bellybutton and didn't cover her shoulders, but it did go up as to cover her collarbone and neck. An armored back plate was in place, and her hands were covered in armored hand guards. Her knees had armored kneepads that connected to armored greaves. A Chinese styled skirt was shown that extended down above her ankles and split sideways and ended above her hips. Her heels and toes were armored up, as well as her ankles but had no soles whatsoever. Her circuitry color was yellow, and it was present as triangular designs on her toes, hand guards, the end tip of her skirts, her belt design along with two triangles pointing inward, and two arrow-like patterns on her breasts.

Satomie's armor created an open breastplate that was a Y shaped opening going from her neck collar to her bellybutton. Like the others, she had a back plate as well, and around her waist was a belt. She had a shawl of sorts that opened up in the front that ended below her knees, and a chastity guard in front. Her greaves were armored up and connected to her shoes, which covered her toes, heels, ankles, and sole. On her forearms were cylinder-shaped armguards with a rectangular hand guard, and her shoulders were more like sleeve shoulders on a business suit. Her circuitry color was blue, with three vertical lines on her shoulders, two circles on her collar, and two lines going down from her nipple to hips. Her belt had two circles on the front and the back, and her shawl had blue lines tracing the outer part of it. Her knees had a vertical line going down them and to the ankle. The tips of her toes glowed blue as well, and her forearm guards had rectangular circuitry patterns on it as well as her hand guards.

And lastly, Renton's armor had been finished. He had a breastplate that went from his collar to his stomach. It covered his whole chest, and armored his abdomen, with a single line of armor guarding his spine, and with a hoodie on the back of it, and a back plate. His shoulders had diamond shaped shoulder guards while his biceps to his elbows were armored up, and his hands had circular hand guards. He had a belt along with thigh guards protecting the outside and knee but not the inner thigh, and had on running shoe-shaped armored pieces. But unlike the others, his circuitry color was reddish orange. There were two vertical obtuse lines going down on both sides of his chest, and one line around his belt, with two circles on front and back. Two obtuse lines going down from thigh to knee, as well as on his shoulder and elbow, with two lines on his middle and fourth finger knuckles. On his shoes, the toes were glowing with circuitry and on the back heels as well. The Hood had a fat vertical line going down the backplate, while the outline of the hood had a circuitry line around it, while the inside of the hood glowed reddish orange.

As they were admiring the armor they each had been given, Renton finally asked, "So… are we good to go?"

"Almost," Chisame's Siren stated, as another compartment on the walls opened up, "Each of your armor is different. You'll have the same defenses, but later on as you progress in the games, you'll each be upgraded. But for now… you shall receive your Identity Discs."

The Sirens walked towards the wall, and in them, each on display were four black Chakrams. Once they were displayed, the teens were turned around so now they were facing each other, and their backs were turned to the Sirens. As this was being done, a voice on an announcement speaker was speaking out instructions.

"Attention, Programs," the voice announced to them, "You will each receive an identity disk. Everything you see, hear, or learn will be imprinted on this disk. If you lose your disk or fail to follow commands, you will be subjected to immediate deresolution."

"Don't lose disc or disobey," Fei Ku reminded herself on these important details, "Gotcha."

The Sirens then walked back to their respective teen, and held their disc up to place. They pushed each disk on to the backplate, snapping them in place, and turned them clockwise to the right, activating the discs in place. The discs inner circle lit up their users' respective circuitry color, signaling that the disc's mirroring of their users was commencing. To this, each of the teens gasped, almost as if the disc had hit some kind of pleasure or nerve center for them. Their pupils lit up for a moment, as their discs were synchronizing with their respective user.

"Mirroring complete," Chisame's Siren stated as she saw the pupils lit up, and then returned to normal. "Discs activated and synchronized. You may proceed to the Games."

And then they walked away, heading back to their sarcophagi and leaving the teens to where they were. Once they were back in them, the sarcophagi closed back up, and the Sirens went back to sleep. The kids were still as confused as ever, not even sure about what was needed in these games. The Armor? The new clothing? And now the Identity Discs? And more importantly… what was so dangerous about the Games at all?

But before Chisame's Siren went back to hibernation on a job well done, Satomie asked aloud, "Wait! What exactly are we supposed to do? For the Games, I mean."

The Siren smirked at all four of them, and simply gave an answer summed up in one word, "Survive." Her sarcophagi then closed, and she shut down for the time being.

A moment of silence swept through, until Chisame finally shouted at the Siren, even though she wasn't awake, "WELL, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? AND GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!"

"Kind of a vague answer at best," Satomie replied with a crossed eyebrow.

But her question went unanswered as their foot shackles were released once more, and finally deactivating, allowing the kids to move around. However, their passages were closed, and only one doorway was opened to them. They all seemed to stand there, unsure on how or what to do on this. Although, only one moved forward at the moment, and that was Renton.

Seeing this, Chisame attempted to have him reconsider this decision, "Hey, wait! You don't even know what's down there. For all you know, it could be a trap."

"It's better than nothing," Renton stated, and just continued to walk down the lit up hallway, "And a lot better than waiting here for anything else to happen."

Chisame just stood there, not sure if Renton had lost his mind, but then took notice of Satomie and Fei following after him. "Hey! Where are you going?" she shouted, flailing her arms around.

Satomie replied, not turning her back on the way down, "It's pretty plausible we need to go this way."

"Yeah," Fei replied, "Though I doubt staying here is an option. They'll probably send those black and red guards down to pitchfork us."

Sighing in defeat, Chisame knew there wasn't a choice in this matter, and ran after them, shouting, "Alright then! Just slow down, this isn't a freakin' race!"

* * *

**Back At Surface Level**

The four had managed to walk their way to wherever the tunnel took them from the Armory. So far they had taken a very long stairway back to the top. All the while, they hoped it would have been a way out, but when they got up on the final step… it was all for naught. For once they finally got up from the final step, they had walked right into a separate room. In other words, it was a dead end.

Chisame hunched over in a fit of anger at this moment, shaking with rage at this predicament. She then turned to the one who started the walk, and shouted while jumping at him, "Great! No thanks to you, we're more lost than what we should be!"

Renton shot back to her, "Well, at least we weren't stuck down there waiting for something! Just waiting around without knowing what's gonna happen is just stupid!"

"Rushing into things without thinking about it is just stupid too," Chisame shouted.

As the two argued, Fei Ku cluelessly smiled at them both, and mistakenly commented, "Wow. You two are almost like brother and sister."

When they heard that, Renton and Chisame turned towards Fei Ku and shouted, "LIKE HELL WE ARE!"

Fei jumped back, not wanting to face that kind of wrath, but Satomie just pondered on it as she hunched her shoulders, "Your unison attitudes say otherwise."

Before anything else happened, the room they were in suddenly lit, showing that they were now in some sort of holding room. They found out it _was_ a holding room, because they weren't the only ones occupying it. In the room were about three humanoids and teenagers at the best.

The first one was a young boy about the age of sixteen years old. His frame was a slim yet muscular build; the body of a surfer and swimmer. His skin was slightly tanned, due to the only exposed skin on him was his elbows, thumbs, index fingers and pinkies. Like everyone else in the room, he was wearing a black skin tight outfit that exposed his elbows, thumbs, index fingers, and his pinkies. Black armor was located on his chest, belt, upper back, shoulders and side of his arms, his forearms, back of his hands, knees, thighs, hips, greaves, and the toes and heels of his shoes. But he had green circular and rectangular circuitry decorating the armor. On the back of his belt was a silver baton like device, his right greave had a black baton as well. But on his upper back, he had a chakram disc as well, with the outer part glowing green. His had messy mid-sized blonde shaggy hair with three bangs that hung in his eyes, a face that gave him the appearance of a cute surfer boy, and green eyes with much seriousness. He was leaning on the wall, arms folded and appeared to be waiting for something to happen.

The other one was another boy about the same age of sixteen. Like the first one, his frame was slim and muscular; although his body was that of a teenage martial artist. His skin was Asian pale, only shown on his face and fingers, and not his thumbs. He had dark brown shaggy hair, and golden yellow eyes, but on the left side to where his eye was, a patch of red circuitry scarring was shown around his eye and going down his left cheek. He wore a black skin tight body suit that only exposed the four fingers on his hands and covered his thumbs. He had a breastplate that covered his upper chest, and protected half of his abdomen, and a belt with a pelvic guard. His thighs were armored as well, but his hips were unprotected, as to where his knee connected as well. He had circular shaped joint shoulder guards, but the one on the right seemed a bit bigger than the left. He also had armor on his greaves, forearms, ankles, toes, and heels were all armored up. His right forearm guard seemed a bit enlarged a bit, and the hand guard was also connected to it, unlike the left one which was circular and unattached to the forearm guard. Like the blonde green boy, his Asian Red boy had a silver baton on the back of his belt, but had two batons on both his greaves. And on his back, a chakram disc, with the inner part glowing red. The four human teens seemed a bit scared at first, considering the boy's face was always in a scowl, and that his circuitry was of similar design, and that it was bright red, to the sentries that had brought them to the arena.

However, he seemed not like the sentries at all, considering he wasn't wearing a helmet. But the last one seemed like someone to worry about a lot.

He was another teenage boy, appeared to be the age of seventeen. Unlike the other two he was talking to, his frame was large and very muscular; the body frame of a teenage body builder being trained by Arnold Schwarzenegger. He was African American, dark black, with no hair, and brown eyes; a look on his face saying 'It's Smack-Down Time'. like the other two boys, he was wearing a tight spandex body suit, minus any sleeves at all, allowing his muscled arms to show. He had armor present on his chest, abdomen, thighs, knees, greaves, boots, and on his forearms and fingerless gloves. His circuitry was more of a light neon brown, as a U-shaped pattern was on his chest and had two lines across his ribcage at an angle with the U, with two circles on the collar bone, as well on both front and back on his belt. there were U-shaped patterns on his thighs, and a line going down on both his knee guards, and line patterns on his knuckles, as well as an A-shape pattern on his forearms. But on his forearms were two small outlet ports on to where the elbows were, and only one vent port on the thighs. And on his back, an Identity Disc was present, with the inside glowing light brown.

The others kept their distance, but Fei Ku, being a warrior Martial Artist, sensed the same thing from those three, as she would anyone of such caliber. She poked through the three brainiacs, and smirked, "Wow! Those three look strong."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Meeting for the First Time; Duel of the Discs pt.2**


	8. Dueling of the Discs pt2

**Hey, guys! Fixed this chapter, so now it's longer and got more action in it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tron Reformation**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting for the First Time; Duel of the Discs pt.2**

The trio turned and saw the four newcomers that had arrived in the room before them. The tension between the two parties seemed to intensify at this point. In Chisame's mind, these guys couldn't have been any better than the ones that had thrown them in here and stripped them down. For all she knew… they could have been perverted sexual predators for all she could care at this point. Though, she was a bit unexpected as to what the green circuited program did.

He walked up to them, his fists balled up, as if he would punch them all out. He stopped as he was nearly five feet from Chisame in particular, and smirked, "You must be new here. I'm…"

"PERVERT!" she shouted as she balled up her right fist, and decked him pretty powerfully. The punch was so powerful, he was literally bouncing off the walls. And finally, he crashed into the ground, with his face blackened into a crater, and his eyes wide white.

The other two programs as well as Fei Ku, Renton, and Satomi looked at a huffing Chisame at the moment, and at the downed program at the moment. That is until he shot up and ran at Chisame, shouting like crazy, "WHAT? WHAT THE VIRAL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I thought you were gonna attack me," Chisame confessed, now realizing she had made a grievous error on her behalf. Seeing the confused look on his face, she blushed in embarrassment as she cleared it up, "You know… have your way with me. By force."

That earned a shocked look on the program's face as he nearly freaked out, waving his arms hysterically, "Wh-Wh-Wh-What? What makes you think I'd do that?"

She shrugged from it all, "You just seemed to look like that with that smirk on your face."

The big guy started laughing like crazy, cackling or booming with laughter as he pointed at the green program, "AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, Dru! That's just too priceless; a girl actually thinking you'd force yourself on 'em! Ooh, that's just too much!"

Chisame lit up in surprise at that name, 'Dru? As in DRU-1?' she looked at the blonde green program in surprise as she analyzed him, 'So he's the one that sent me the message. This explains why he didn't meet me in person.' It was then she went wide eyed at that thought, 'A program's my 1 fan? Oh, this is just too weird…'

The program named Dru finally shouted, "Oh, just shut up, B.A.!"

The red program walked up as he smashed his fist into Dru's head, silencing him. He then turned to the newcomers as he stated, "Sorry about the idiots. My name is Drive." He pointed to the big fellah in the corner, "That's B.A.," and then, he disgustingly pointed to Dru as he replied, "And this idiot is Dru." He then looked at the newcomers, and asked, "So… who the heck are you?"

"Oh, I'm Fei Ku," Ku smirked, but then pulled out a fake beard and mustache as she stroked it, "But… to my enemies… you can call me Master Ku."

"Renton Thurston."

"Satomi Hakase."

"And I'm Chisame Hasegawa," she replied last, but then stopped as she paled, turned around and innerly freaked out, 'WHAT THE HELL! I USED MY REAL NAME? GREAT, IF THAT GUY REALLY IS DRU-1, THEN HE'S TOTALLY GONNA BERATE ME ALOUD JUST FOR NOT LISTENING!'

But it didn't happen, as he just shrugged to them, as Dru asked, "So… got any good fighters in this group?"

Immediately, Fei popped up and shouted, "Me! I fight with 4,000 years of Martial Arts!"

"A Dojo Program?" Drive asked, thinking on it, and nodded without even smiling, while maintaining a serious face, "I guess that'll be of use."

"Use for what?" Chisame asked, cocking an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

The three programs looked to each other in deep thought, all of them deducing the same factor that these four must have been from outside the Grid. And they all nodded in agreement, as Dru spoke up, "Well, as of today, we've all been selected to have our Deresolution be today's main entertainment in the Games Coliseum. In honor of our glorious masters, Clu and Sark." From the sound of it, Dru had a sort of disdain for the ones called Clu and Sark, as it was taken notice that B.A. and Drive had the same feeling of revulsion for the two as well with the looks on their faces.

A moment of silence past over, as Renton gulped, "Um, this Deresolution… is it anything like Death?"

The three programs looked to each other, and Dru nodded, "Pretty much."

The four teens, but minus a clueless Fei Ku, all paled at this as they each reacted rather predictable to this truth. Renton crashed to his knees, grabbing his head as he shook it around like crazy. Satomi grabbed her head as she cried out, "AAAAAAAH! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Fei Ku just stood there, thinking on it rather dumbly, as Chisame just stood there, shaking and paling like crazy. She finally cupped her own cheeks, and almost stuttered out as she finally cried out, "I CAN'T DIE! NOT LIKE THIS! THERE'S GOTTA BE A WAY OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!"

The three programs just looked at the four teenagers, all dumbfounded and slightly disbelieving in their behavior. Then finally, B.A. pointed out to his friends, "Boy, hearts of data log lions, they have."

Finally, Drive looked to Dru as he pointed to the four with his thumb, "You're the enthusiastic one, they're your problem now."

Dru sighed and shrugged, then turned his attention to the four unknown Users, and shouted, "OKAY, KNOCK IT OFF!" the three stopped their hysterical spree, and joined with a calming Fei Ku, looked to Dru, as he crossed his arms, "Look, it's a simple plan on survival on the first round. They'll send out a bunch of random front-line infantry pawns to test out our skills. Before the second round starts tomorrow, we'll show you the basics on surviving. Afterwards, we'll probably be on our own by then." He pointed to B.A., as he stated, "B.A. will be on the Front Line; his strength and endurance will be our secret weapon." Dru pointed to Drive, Fei Ku, and himself, "the three of us will be in the middle; our skills will back B.A. up when it's too much for him." And finally pointed to Renton, Satomi, and Chisame, "You three just be in the rear where they won't bother with you guys. You're a bunch of number-crunching nerds anyway, so you'll just be sick and gangly to the more vicious predators. Namely, they won't care much about wanting to go after you guys."

Chisame just grumbled under her breath, after that comment about being a nerd, "Gee, I feel much better now."

Suddenly, a buzzer began to go off, getting everyone's attention, as all around them on the outside, lights were turning on. There, they got a good look around their crystal glass prison, and saw all around them in a circle, other prisons similar to their own… as well as other programs. Chisame walked towards the wall, as she lightly touched the glass wall, leaning in closer for a closer look. She was joined by the others, as well as Dru standing next to her, as she asked, "There's so many of them. Who are they?"

"Programs that the Black Sentries and Guards have taken prisoners," Drive answered, glaring at the truth of this, "Programs that won't go with Clu's dream to create the Perfect System. _His_ Perfect System."

"But where did they get these many programs?" Renton asked, slightly worried about the answer.

Dru looked to him, then to Chisame, and then back outside, as the cages started to be moved upward, "Anywhere they could. And anyone that fought back."

Just before anyone else could answer a quieston on that, their cage started to move upward as well. Once it did, a doorway started to open as light was poured on them, blinding them from seeing where they were going now.

* * *

**In the Game Coliseum**

Once the light died down, the seven individuals got a glimpse as to where they were now. It was the Game Arena, a vast and enlarged coliseum stadium, with no bottom but had several glass floor blocks that made up some flooring. And as their eyes adjusted, they also heard a chorus of roaring cheers from vast stadiums, seating numerous programs all around them.

_DISC WARS!_

_DISC WARS!_

The Game Arena was contained in a vast stadium on the edge of the Grid. It played host to a number of different gladiatorial sports including matches for Lightcycles, and a radically redesigned Disc Arena where combatants fought inside a series of transparent modules. And each module filled with one peril after another, just to test the warrior skills of Programs unfortunate enough to get thrown into them. Stadium seating provided live viewing positions for thousands and the spectators are screened from the arena floor by a sturdy clear shield capable of withstanding the full force of a lightcycle impact without even breaching.

The environment of the arena combat area could be constantly reshaped to accommodate a wide range of different game environments. Everything from rotating Disc Arena modules suspended high above the ground to a lightcycle grid with spiral tracks and other ramped structures.

As the seven teens were being moved around to their area, an announcer called out, "COMMENCING DISC WARS."

As the crowd cheered on continuously, a giant hovering vehicle, shaped like a private jet plane-sized limo came hovering in. It was colored black, like mostly everything, but had red circuitry patterns all over it. And inside the limo, a figure walked towards the open viewing window at the nose of the vehicle.

He was a male figure, probably in his twenties or thirties, physically built as a warrior. His face was covered in a black helmet with a yellow circuitry pattern on the top of the head, and was dressed in a robe of black and yellow circuitry. He walked calmly towards a couch chiar, and once he was in front of it, and sat leisurely on it. This gave him the impression that he was some kind of Greek emperor or Ceasar of sorts. Whoever he was, he seemed rather interested in watching these games with a much passion.

The roar of the crowd boomed over the gladiator arena, as the cages circled around the area. Finally after slowly spinning around for everyone to see the arena, and for the audience to see their gladiators, the cages stopped. Soon they lengthened and stretched out forming into gladiator arenas. This in turn surprised Chisame and the others with her, except the three programs with them. Then, from under the coliseum, square box cages were lifted up from some unseen platforms. As the cages got closer, they heard the sounds of slashing and scraping, along with roars, snarls and screeches from them. Once one of them lifted up higher, it merged with the Seven's cage, and was separated by a wall between them. The audience roared with anticipation of the carnage to come, but for Chisame, Fei Ku, Renton, and a still calm but fascinated Satomi, it wasn't good for them on the receiving end.

There, behind the glass, snarled two of the most frightful looking beasts of unimaginable fears and nightmares. They were three beasts, feline in nature but with wolf characteristics. They were ten feet in height, with their whole bodies as black as panthers, with bladed tails swishing on the ground, digging into the floor below them. They had dark red vein-like patterns on their bodies, with shard spikes sticking out of their front arms. And their heads were feline in shape, with a mane of black blades swishing into the movements of their heads, with four slitted eyes that glared angrily at the programs in front of them.

Renton and Satomi backed away, both not capable warriors nor fighters in situations like these. However, Fei Ku's face scrunched seriously as she looked at the beastly duo. She slid her feet back, planting them in place, as she struck a pose to fight them, with no fear in her eyes at all. Chisame, on the other hand, looked like she was gonna wet herself silly at this point. Her eyes widened, her palms getting sweaty at this, and even her body slightly shivering with fear turn of events.

She shivered as she squeaked, "Wh-Wh-What are they?"

"Disc Spitters," Dru remarked, as he pulled out his Light Disc, which hummed to life, and a glass visor shifted onto his face but exposed his mouth, along with a black dome to cover his skull.

Fei watched what they did, and did the same as she pulled out her disc, and her helmet appeared. "Why do they call them the Disc Spitters?" she asked aloud.

"For their sole function of spitting out the discs of those they devour," Drive answered, pulling his light disc out.

The three beasts snarled at the programs before them, drooling at the anticipation of eating them. The three programs stood their ground, two of them with their discs at the ready, while the bigger one's fists and forearms were covered in light brown glowing circuitry boards designed to look like modified gloves for combat. The four users, on the other hand, minus Fei Ku, were all frightened in this seemingly inescapable nightmare. Then finally, it happened as the buzzer went off.

The announcer then blasted out to hear on the speakers across the coliseum, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The creatures growled as they slowly made their way towards the seven small creatuers occupying the cage. They inched closer as the scent of the new prey filled their nostrils; they could almost taste the sweet nectar that was the sapiens' flesh, as well as the succulent energy lifeblood coursing through their veins. However, that didn't come to pass, as BA looked around to find something to fight with, other than using his light disc. However, he looked at the floor, and back at Dru and Drive.

"Hey, guys," BA looked to the other two programs, as he asked, "Remember that time we got surrounded by Pavel and his goons?"

Dru looked to the ground, and smirked, "The Glass Floor Gambit?" And looked to Drive, who only nodded, not even smirking at all.

Dru nodded in agreement to the strategy, "Yeah, that'll definitely work." He looked behind him, to the others, and reassured them all, "Just take it easy, stay close, and don't try anything heroic. And we'll get you all out of here in one piece."

"AAAAAH!" Chisame finally screamed out, as she ran over to the wall behind them, banging on the wall, shouting, "LET ME OUT! I DON'T BELONG HERE! JUST TAKE ME BACK TO REALITY!"

The trio of programs, as well as Satomi and Renton, all sweat dropped at her reaction, as Drive mumbled, "Heart of a Silion, that one."

"HIIIIIYAAAAA!" Fei Ku shouted, as she hopped over the trio, and ran straight towards one of the Disc Spitters, causing the charge of the three beasts at them all.

B.A. smirked on the other hand, as he cracked his knuckles, "Ahright! Battle time!" and ran after her, as his fists slammed together, with him following the crazy tanned Chinese girl's lead.

"But we have to…" Dru attempted to plea to keep the plan together, but sighed, as his shoulders slouched in defeat, "Ah forget it." And he and Drive ran forward, attempting to go after the other two beasts, leaving Satomi, Renton, and a still hysterical Chisame in the rear.

B.A. charged for the middle beast, as it pounced right at him, with Fei Ku following after the charge. However, once the beast was in the air above them, it roared aloud, shooting from its huge mouth, a barrage of what appeared to be Identity discs, shooting at the two like rain. B.A. swatted at them, knocking them away or smashing them into bits; the discs not even scratching the glowing components covering his arms and fists, acting like cyberspace gauntlets. Fei Ku, surprisingly, fared on her own pretty well for her first time in such a world of battle. She hopped up high in the air, higher than she ever did before, and unknown to her, cyberspace yellow glowing armor formed around her legs and feet, like iron armor. As the discs shot right at her, she unleashed a barrage of one-leg kick attacks, that almost resembled that of a jackhammer.

She even pulled out her Light Disc, and used it as an iron battle fan, swatting the discs away. "Yeah, alright, girl!" B.A. shouted, "Show the Spitter who's boss!"

He ran over to grab one of the front legs, keeping it in place. But the beast's other claw was about to take a swipe at him, luckily Drive slid on in, launching what appeared to be a red energy cable. It latched around the beast's other front paw, completely immobilizing it in place. Once she landed on the beast's back, Fei Ku hopped onto the approaching second beast, and immediately unloaded a barrage of fist jab stabs inot the beast's back, causing it to falter. The impacts then took their toll on the beast, as it collapsed, skidding close to its entrapped brother.

Before the creature could get up, Fei unleashed a powerful 180 degree scissor kick ot the head, effectively knocking it out. B.A. had to smirk at the show of strength this newbie had, and cheered her, "Not bad, newbie! You may not look it, but I gotta admit, you've got a lot of muscle, sweetie."

Fei Ku stood atop the Disc Spitter's head, as she cocked an eyebrow at the brown program, almost flirting with him, "It's no use; I set my standards to find the strongest for my husband. Keep the Fu Bloodline strong."

B.A. smirked mischievously, "Hey, look no further. You're looking at a former gladiator of the city of Kaon. Most my stories always put me up as the strongest."

"Also the most modest," Drive sarcastically mumbled.

* * *

**Up in the Limo Seats**

The fight was being watched with much enthusiasm, in all the cage matches. Although most of the fighters were skilled, only half survived the endeavoring battles against different variations of what were called Digi-Beasts. Programs thrown in the cages were either slashed or eaten alive, being derezzed on the spot. But much to the crowd, it was all the same as entertainment rather than revolting slaughter of prisoners or rebels. Even those who were walking into the yellow circuitry program's limo to his viewer were watching with awe.

The first one to enter was a man of Caucasian, with slick back brown short hair, a permanent scowl on his face, and a glare in his eyes that could pierce the soul and will of any strong fighter not enough willpower to face him. He was a tall, broad-shouldered program, with a full body suit, with armor pieces and covered in red circuitry patterns, albeit there were a few blue ones on his chest and forearms, and he wore a short cape that went to his shoulders, but didn't hide his identity disc, and a collar that looked like a space helmet would fit there. This was General Tessler, one of Clu's loyal generals, and ruler of the fallen city of Argon.

He stood next to the seated individual as he looked at the gaming arena, "Quite the catch of programs for entertainment." He then took notice of a giant tarantula-shaped Digi-Beast, slicing three of the programs in half in its cage, derezzing them on the spot. "Though I can hardly say they last long."

"These games serve their purpose, Tessler," the yellow circuitry program replied, "So long as the crowd sees blood and deresolutions, they're as content as clowns. No one questions about the development of the Rectifier and what it's true purpose is, and we're free to continue the project before Sark returned with what he's looking for."

The yellow circuit program merely sighed, as he looked to the games, "Until then… just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

**Back in the Arena**

Chisame still banged on the glass wall, calling out for help, just in any hopes to wake up from this nightmare. "Somebody, please! Let me out of here! I don't belong here!" She froze for a split second, as she heard a menacing growl from behind her. There, only in a good distance from pouncing at her, was the last Disc Spitter, staring down at her, with hunger and bloodlust in its eyes, and drool dripping from its close gnaw.

Seeing this creature look at her with murder in its eyes, pointing to her, only made her shiver even more. Sweat poured down her face, as the beast's mouth opened even more, exposing its razor teeth. Finally, the fear was too much for her, as she fell on her butt, grabbing her head, and hunching over as she cried out hysterically in fear, with tears going down her eyes, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The Beast roared as it charged at her, as she cried out one last time, "SOMEBODY, HELP MEEEE!"

And then suddenly, as if her pleas were answered, a black and green light disc was thrown at high velocity towards the ceiling. It bounced to the wall near Chisame, ricocheted off the floor, and shot right at the beast's right leg. When it struck at the beast's left front leg, it shattered into a million pieces, as it roared out in pain and anger. It crashed onto the floor, skidding nearly ten feet to the girl, as it roared out, trying to rebalance itself, as the disc bounced up to the ceiling.

Sensing her life wasn't in danger anymore, Chisame looked back up, with tears still streaming down her fear-filled eyes, at the beast nearly defeated. Flipping over and catching the disc in the air, the program Dru flipped over, and landed in front of the startled Chisame, and stood up, as the beast thrashed defeated.

As her fears were dimming slightly, she finally took notice of Dru as he stood in front of her with his back turned. Her eyes traced up his body, to the hand that tightly gripped his Light disc, and finally to his face looking fearless and determined. The light foreshadowing him gave him a somewhat heroic appearance, even with his glowing circuitry patterns on his suit and helmet. And going unnoticed, even by herself, her tear-streamed cheeks, started to blush.

Dru turned to look down at her, with his face becoming a mixture of worry and relief, as he asked, "You're not hurt, are you?" And extended a helping hand to her to help her up, "Here, let me help you."

Startled by that, she shook her head, and returned to her cynical nature, and swatted the hand away, "I'm fine." Although she tried to get back on her feet, she fell back to her knees easily. She groaned, "Ugh. Maybe I'm not so great…" But then suddenly, she was scooped up in Dru's arms, startling her, as she nearly punched him, "Hey! What are you…?"

"Don't be so proud," Dru explained, as the siren screamed out, signifying the Games being over.

_GAME OVER!_

The Black Guards' cube merged with theirs, as they ran in there, to round them up. At the Limo Seats, the Yellow Program seemed to watch the seven individuals going back to their cell. With much interest in the violet circuitry program, as she was embarrassingly being carried out by the green circuitry program.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Disc Wars for the First Time; Let Me Touch Your Mind**


End file.
